Left Behind
by MarieWynn
Summary: What happens when Ba'al takes his fascination with Qetesh and the resources of The Trust to the next level in his plot for intergalactic domination? Spoilers for up to Season 5 of SGA. D/V no fluff though
1. Author's Note

Story Description and Author's Note

Left Behind:

Thanks to the Tok'ra, the last of the Ba'als has finally been taken care of. Or have they? The Trust decides they aren't ready to let go of their favorite villain just yet and he has plans for Vala. Can SG1 find her and stop Ba'al before he does too much damage to the galaxy as it struggles from the Ori attack? And how do the members of SG1 that are left behind when Vala goes missing going to react when the IOA steps in?

Author's Note:

There are spoilers for pretty much all of Stargate as we know it currently. Meaning if you haven't finished season 10 of SG1, season 5 of Stargate Atlantis, or watched Stargate Continuum and Ark of Truth yet, you are probably going to be spoiled. There are brief appearances from some of the SGA members, but not enough to warrant calling it a crossover. While I do appreciate criticism, please keep in mind that this was done purely for fun and I did it without a beta reader. It's not like I'm looking to get published. :) Which brings me to...

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters or stories in this fanfiction. I am merely borrowing them, torturing them, and giving them back, though maybe not in one piece.

Warning:

I like to torture characters that I play with. Even my original characters in my own story. So be warned that you might hate me by the end of this. In the words of my roommate: "With every stroke of your keyboard, God kills a puppy."

Updates:

Wow, 82 pages later and I am finally done. Funny how these things tend to run away from you, huh? I'd like to say thank you to those of you have sent reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying it. Some of the characters' voices tend to slip away from me, but we'll see how it goes now that it's all done. Any glaring errors, please let me know. I checked it over but I'm sort of deliriously tired at the moment. Come to think of it, any errors at all let me know.

I tried to keep a lot of this stuff open ended since they are filming two movies right now and we have no idea as to what they are about really. Last we saw, Atlantis had come to Earth, but I do have it to where they go back to the Pegasus galaxy because I'm guessing that eventually they do.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Unscheduled off world activation!"

Daniel Jackson sat in his office staring at the books in front of him, hardly seeing the lines of text he was supposed to be translating and trying his best to ignore the announcement over the loud speaker as it sounded for around the 10th time in the past two hours. He ran his hand over his face, letting out the breath he always seemed to be holding. Seeing that his coffee cup was nearing empty, he decided to make his way to the mess hall.

"Daniel Jackson to the Control Room," Walter's voice called over the loud speaker.

"Great," Daniel muttered to himself before changing directions to the Control Room. When he arrived, both Teal'c and Cam were already standing behind Walter staring expectantly at one of the screens before them.

"What is it?" he asked no one in particular. Cam averted his eyes and Teal'c looked more somber than usual. "Guys?"

"Someone keeps trying to collect call us no matter how many times we deny the charges," Cam answered without looking up.

"O_kay_..." Daniel suddenly noticed that all eyes in the Control Room were on him. "That sounds more like Dr. Lee's department than mine. So what do you need me for?"

Teal'c took a step forward, his large arms crossed behind his back. "Colonel Mitchell suggested we open the iris momentarily the last time the gate was dialed." He held what looked to be a medium sized rock out to Daniel. "This came through."

Daniel felt his heart drop as he stared down at the rock. Someone had carved a gate address and the words 'Send MALP' onto it. They had signed it 'Vala Mal Doran.' "That's it? Did she send audio? Anything?"

Now it was Cam who took a step forward. "Just a gate address. Nothing else. And we don't even know for sure it was her, Daniel."

"Well we have to go investigate!" He paused expectantly. "We can't just leave her there!" He looked back and forth between Cam and Teal'c, waiting for one of them to back him up. "This is the first contact she's been able to make with us in over 6 months!"

"We know, son," General Landry spoke up from behind. "But we can't go barging in there blind. We're sending the MALP through now. Hopefully, if she's there, she can send us a video transmission." He approached Daniel now, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But you have to accept the possibility that there might not be anything left of her to save."

Daniel closed his eyes and sighed, unwilling to even entertain the possibility that she was beyond saving. He turned to face the screen, watching the gate room from the window as they sent the MALP through. The .3 seconds it took for matter to be reformed on the other side of the event horizon felt like hours.

"Receiving MALP telemetry," Walter announced. "Bringing up visual."

The camera scanned around until it finally found a cloaked figure huddled nearby. The figure was sitting on the ground, holding their head between their hands as they rocked back and forth.

"This is General Landry of Stargate Command," Landry spoke into the microphone. The figure started, his voice breaking whatever trance they seemed to be in. Slowly, they lowered the hood to reveal dark wavy tresses.

"Vala!" Daniel brought himself closer to the microphone. "Vala, can you hear us? Are you alright?"

Tears began forming in her confused eyes. "Daniel? You're alive?"

"It's me, I'm here. Vala, I need you to listen to me. We need to know what has happened to you."

Her face suddenly lit up wildly. "I need to come there! You have to let me through!"

Daniel turned pleading eyes to General Landry, who shook his head before leaning back to the microphone. "I'm afraid we can't do that, Vala. The last intel we received on you stated that you were compromised. We can send a team through to check you out and extract you if possible."

"No, you don't understand! I am still compromised," she bit her lower lip, looking around. "I don't know how much time I have before they find me. And I don't know how much longer I can stay in control....or until this thing does its job." She lifted her wrist to the camera, revealing the goa'uld marriage bracelet wrapped around it, then turned her wide, fear filled eyes back to the camera. "You have to help me, please. Don't let them do this to me again." Her shoulders were shaking from the sobs she was trying to fight. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "You can open the iris or not, General. But either way I am stepping through the gate. Anything is better than this."

"Vala-" General Landry began.

"OPEN IT!" Daniel shouted. He took a step closer to the general. "Tell her you'll open it. You have to let her through.

Landry shook his head in frustration. "I don't have to do anything! She's been compromised, Dr. Jackson. We don't even know if that's really Vala."

"With all do respect, sir," Cam spoke up, "if you don't open that iris, she and whatever intel she has will be lost to us."

"She'll die!" Daniel pressed.

He heaved a sigh. "Alright, Vala. We'll open it up for you," Landry spoke into the microphone. He looked up to catch the back of Daniel's head as he raced to the gate room. "Someone get Dr. Lee to help with that bracelet."

They all watched expectantly, but Vala still hadn't moved. She seemed lost in thought for a moment before wincing in pain. "Zat me as soon as I step through the gate, not a moment later. Oh! Hazmat!"

"Hazmat?" Cam asked. "Vala, what is going on?"

"You have to quarantine me. I've been sick for some time now but I don't see how that is possible. And I don't know what it is or how it spreads." She paused, looking down at her hands. "I'll redial immediately. If...if I don't come through after two minutes, shut it down. It might not be me anymore after that." Her eyes looked haunted as she reached up, turning the camera to the MALP off. They all waited in silence, inwardly crossing their fingers that they hadn't missed yet another opportunity to save their team member. After a few agonizing moments, the gate lit up once more.

Landry sighed, before nodding to Walter. "Open it up, Chief."


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**A little over one year ago**_

"Jackson! So nice of you to join us again!" Cam called out as Daniel entered the gate room in full gear. "We were starting to worry you wouldn't make it back in time."

Teal'c inclined his head in greeting. "It is good to have you back, Daniel Jackson. How was Atlantis?"

"Oh, fine, fine. Getting kidnapped by aliens hell bent on destroying human life for whatever greater good they see. You know, the usual." Daniel replied sarcastically.

"Yea, we heard about that." Cam nodded his head. "Good to see you're alright."

Daniel tilted his head slightly. "I was trapped with McKay for god knows how long. I'm recovering, but still not quite to alright."

"I hear that. That man can drive anyone insane." Cam laughed, clapping Daniel on the back.

At this Vala scoffed, finally making her position known by the ramp. Her arms were crossed as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Nice to see you, too, Vala," Daniel rolled his eyes. "She doesn't seem to be in a better mood than when I left."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed. "She has been most insufferable for the duration of your trip to Atlantis."

Vala spun around. "Watch it, Muscles!"

Daniel shook his head. "Don't tell me you are still pouting because I didn't take you with me."

"Of course I am!" She stomped over to face him, her pigtails bouncing on her shoulders. "I'm your research assistant! I should have gone too!"

He turned to her with mock appreciation. "I'm feeling much better, thank you! And thank you for the lovely cards and flowers you sent me while I was recovering from _being electrocuted_."

"What?" Vala asked, his sarcasm lost on her. "I didn't send you anything. Ohh," she tilted her head to the side. "More of that earth sarcasm. Well, I'm not sorry unless you're sorry for not taking me with you!"

"Come on, Vala," Cam offered as the gate began to spin. "At least you weren't trapped with McKay."

"I'm not worried about him!" She turned back to Daniel, poking a finger in his chest. "I bet I could drive him crazy faster than he could drive you crazy! And besides, I'm much more fun to be trapped with. Just ask Teal'c." At this Teal'c raised an eyebrow at her. "What! You were trapped with me for 50 some odd years and never complained!"

"Only because I have been forbidden to speak of it," Teal'c replied with a slight light in his eyes.

"Ah ha! I saw that little twinkle! You enjoy having me around!" She crossed her arms and glared at Daniel. "Unlike some people I know."

"Yup, yup," Daniel sighed before turning Vala around to face the wormhole that had just formed. "It's good to be home."


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"So what are we here for, anyway?" Vala asked as they trekked through the woods. "Doesn't look like there's anyone around."

"Simple recon, Vala," Cam answered as he scanned the woods surrounding them. "Find a village, hopefully a friendly face, hopefully some new technology."

"I don't see the point, really." Vala placed her hands on her hips, looking around at the scene before them. "There's nothing but trees for miles and miles. And what do we need new technology for? We've defeated the goa'uld, we've defeated the Ori....I mean how much worse could possibly be out there?"

"Vala! Dammit!" Cam tore his hat off and turned to her. "Every time someone says 'what could be worse' guess what happens? Bad things! Worse things! You just jinxed us!" He shook his head before resuming his march. "So much for a simple meet and greet recon mission. Keep your eyes pealed, folks."

Vala only glared at the smirk Daniel was giving her before storming off ahead of him.

Cam clicked his tongue against his cheek as Vala marched ahead of him and Daniel soon followed. "Huh."

"Is there something on your mind Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c asked.

"Yea." He put a hand on Teal'c's arm to slow him down. "Let me ask you something, big guy. I know you can't talk about what happened back on the Odyssey, but Vala made me realize that you might be able to answer a question anyway."

"I will do my best, Colonel Mitchell," he conceded with a nod.

"How bad did things get? I mean, with them?" He gestured to Daniel and Vala, who were bickering ahead of them.

Teal'c tried his best to hide a knowing smile. "I found things to be most pleasant. I fear that is all I can say without revealing too much."

Cam set his jaw. "That smirk on your face tells me everything I need to know. Takes a lot to make a Jaffa smirk, you know. Which is exactly what I was afraid of."

"I do not understand your meaning," he said as he tilted his head toward him.

"Don't you think things might get awkward if things keep going the way they are with them? Situations might get compromised?"

He turned his head back in contemplation. "Are you suggesting that Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran should be separated?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "What do you think?"

"I have seen many seasoned warriors fight side by side regardless of their affections for one another. I believe Daniel Jackson to be no different." He inclined his head. "And I wish for Daniel Jackson to be happy," he added as his friend caught up to Vala.

"Vala....Come on, you can't possibly be that mad that you didn't come to Atlantis," Daniel said as he jogged to catch up with her. "None of us get upset when you go running off to the Tok'ra to see..._Roberto._"

"Roberto?" Cam chimed in from behind them. "So is that what you finally decided to name the artist formerly known as Ba'al?"

"Yes and he likes it," she defended before stopping her tracks and swinging around to face Daniel. "And that's not the same! No one _wants_ to come with me to see Roberto. The Tok'ra like the desert like places. It's all hot and dry and _boring_. But Atlantis is shiny and pretty and full of all sorts of wonders!"

He rolled his eyes. "That's why you're upset? Because you lost the chance to steal something from Atlantis?" He groaned at her affronted look as she started walking again. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. Look, like I explained before-it wasn't my choice."

She still stared forward, but slowed her pace a bit so as to let Cam and Teal'c pull ahead. "And if it was your choice? Would you have taken me?"

"Well, that's not the point," he stuttered. "It wasn't my choice so therefore you have no logical reason to be angry with me."

"I can be angry that if it were your choice you _still_ wouldn't have taken me," she retorted.

His shoulders slumped in defeat. He hated it when she pulled stuff like this. He could never tell if she was genuinely upset or just trying to get a rise out of him. He decided to drop the matter, picking up his pace slightly more than hers so as to catch up with the rest of the team. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a very amused Teal'c watching him. "What?" he finally asked.

"Do you not think that perhaps you are being too hard on Vala Mal Doran?" the Jaffa asked quietly.

"No," Daniel glanced behind him to where he believed Vala was, only to find she had disappeared. "Where did she go?" He turned back down the trail they had followed, scanning the woods for her. "Vala!"

"Yo! Vala!" Cameron called as he caught up with Daniel. "Did you hear anything before she disappeared?"

"No," Daniel answered, his eyes still searching. They narrowed as he found her standing rooted to a spot just off the path and staring ahead. "Vala-" He stopped when he noticed what she was looking at. "Is that who I think it is?"

She lifted a brow, still staring at the man napping against a tree. "It sure does look like him. He told me he was going to try to set off on his own soon." A grin spread across her face. "Only one way to find out!"

Before he could grab her, she was bounding over to him. He crossed his arms, shifting his weight on his feet, as he watched her skip over to him and tap him on the shoulder, laying her P90 on the ground beside him.

"Roberto! Wake up!" She prodded. She grinned again as the man stirred. His long dark lashes finally lifted to reveal the brown eyes underneath before they started to glow. She stumbled backwards at the sight. "That's not funny, Roberto."

"I'm afraid you have me mistaken for someone else," his deep voice echoed through the trees.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cam shouted as he witnessed the situation. "Just curious, about how many of you are we going to have to kill before you finally stay down? Ba'al park figure here—ten, maybe twenty more?"

"Don't be silly, Cam. It's just Roberto horsing around." She turned back to him, hand on her hip. "So when did you decide to take on a Tok'ra symbiote? I thought you had decided against it."

He laughed, still using his goa'uld voice. He took a step forward, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear before leaning forward to whisper in it. "My dear Qetesh...I believe it is time for you to finally take your rightful place by my side."

Daniel noticed Vala's face turn a ghostly white as she stepped back, wide eyed. "Vala? What's going on?"

"Shoot him." She ordered flatly.

Teal'c already had his weapon aimed when Cam signaled him to stop. "I thought you said that was Roberto."

"Well, I was wrong," she took a few more steps back toward Daniel, cursing herself for the P90 that was now out of her reach. "Shooting him now would be good."

"Come now," Ba'al spread his hands in greeting. "Can I not greet my old Tau'ri friends?"

Cam aimed his weapon now. "Okay, I'm convinced."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he lifted his hands. "I came here with no ill will, no weapons. I merely wanted to have a conversation with an old friend." He cut his eyes toward Vala again.

Daniel grabbed Vala's hand, pulling her backward and behind him, his P90 still aimed at Ba'al. "We're all friends here, I mean, according to you."

"Exactly," Cam chimed in. "And what's a bullet in the head between friends?"

"No need to be rash, Mitchell," Daniel muttered before lifting his face back to Ba'al. "We're all ears. So say whatever it is you have to say."

His lips thinned out into a smile. "I think not. This is a private discussion. I promise it will only take a moment." His eyes focused on Vala, who had borrowed Daniel's zat gun and now had it aimed at him. "I have a favor to ask of you, Qetesh."

"Might be more inclined to say yes if you actually called me by my real name," she sniped. "I'm not Qetesh."

A wicked glint crossed his eyes. "Don't be so sure of that." He held his hand out to her. "Walk with me?'

"Or I could kill you." She tilted her head in mock consideration. "That sounds more fun to me. Better yet, why don't we just skip the crap and you get to revealing your dark and sinister little plan to us."

He sighed, lowering his hand. "I was afraid I'd have to ask the hard way. Jaffa!"

All at once, the members of SG1 were surrounded by a dozen Jaffa. Their weapons snapped to attention as the sound of staff weapons charging echoed through the woods.

"Oh good grief!" Vala called out in exasperation. "How many times do we have to thwart your galactic domination plans before you finally throw in the towel?" She turned to the Jaffa. "And when are you people going to realize that he is not a god?"

"Vala," Daniel warned from the corner of his mouth. "Not helping."

She whipped around to face him. "I'm still mad at you! And not only am I mad at you, but I've also been tricked out of my weapon and now have the feeling that once again the goa'uld want to perform funny little experiments on me. And I broke a nail! I am hardly in the mood to be toyed with right now." She took a deep breathe and faced Ba'al. "Now, here's the thing. You are going to let us go and go scurry along to come up with some other plan to conquer the galaxy that is doomed to fail, and by the way, doesn't involve me. Because even if you do capture me, I won't tell you anything. And I'm far too cunning for you to ever be able to keep under lock and key." She paused, watching him expectantly. "Go then! Shoo!"

Ba'al nodded to one of his Jaffa, who took aim at Daniel. She knocked him out of the way in time for the Jaffa to miss, but the staff blast grazed her arm. She screamed out in pain as she fell to the ground. "_OW!_ That was highly unnecessary!"

Daniel knelt down immediately to tend to her wound. "I think keeping our cool would be a good idea right now." His eyes widened as he heard a staff charge behind him. He turned to find one aimed directly at his head.

"Wait!" Vala cried out, pulling Daniel onto his back beside her. Using his shoulder, she pushed herself up off the ground with her good arm, eying the scenario around her.

"Change your mind yet?" Ba'al asked. "It's only a conversation. What harm could that do?"

Cam put a hand out in front of Vala as she started to step forward. "Don't. You aren't going anywhere."

"Cam, we're surrounded. Not much choice here," she hissed. "I'll talk to him, say no to whatever proposition it is that he has, and then we'll all be on our way."

"We can't trust him," Daniel reminded her with a grunt as he stood up. "There's more to it than this and you know that."

She shrugged. "Clearly he needs something from me. Worse case scenario, we stay put and we all die. Or I could see what he wants and he could possibly snatch me. So what? I've gotten out of far stickier situations than that. I'd be back in a day or so." She removed Cam's arm from her path and marched over to Ba'al. "Okay, talk."

He gave a pointed look to her zat gun, to which she rolled her eyes and placed it on the ground. "You'll forgive my lack of trust." He placed an arm around her shoulder, guiding her away from the others. "It has been far too long, Qetesh."

Vala shrugged off his arm before turning to face him with a huff. "I refuse to talk to you so long as you call me that." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, giving him a stern look.

"My apologies, Vala." His lips twitched in a slight smile. "As I said before, I need a favor from you."

"Whatever it is, the answer is no."

"I'd hate to have to ask the hard way for this as well. It's such a simple thing," he gestured back to the remaining members of SG1. "I'd hate to see your friends die over such a simple thing, wouldn't you?" He watched her eyes narrow, catching the brief flicker back toward her friends. "That's what I thought. Now, all I need from you is blood."

"Blood?" Her brows lifted in disbelief. "Is that some overly dramatic way to say that you want to kill me?"

He threw his head back in a laugh. "No, no my dear Qetesh. I have no intention of killing you. It gives me great hope to know that you are still out there, alive and well." His eyes seemed to darken momentarily in a way that sent a chill up her spine. "No, I only need a sampling of your blood for some research I am doing."

"Don't supposed you plan on telling me what this research is about?" She gave him her best innocent smile.

"Trying to better understand the effects a symbiote has on the host after the symbiote has been removed or extinguished." He lifted his shoulder in a shrug. "You'll find I'm quite the humanitarian now."

"Right, thought not," Vala retorted sarcastically. "So let me guess, this new 'humanitarian' perspective won't stop you from killing all of us and taking my blood anyway, correct?"

"Vala?" Daniel called. "What's going on over there?"

She waved a hand in his direction to shush him before turning back to Ba'al with an expectant look. He waved his hand in a gesture that said 'who knows.' "Thought not on that one as well. Right. Fine." She stuck her arm out.

He nodded to one of his Jaffa, who came over to him with a case. He opened it to reveal two rather large needles.

"Yo, Vala! Mind filling us in here?" Cam asked, still watching the surrounding Jaffa.

"He just wants some of my blood," she called back over her shoulder. "Ow! Careful, I am injured here!"

Ba'al shook his head at himself. "How very selfish of me. Allow me." He nodded to the Jaffa, who handed him his handheld healing device. He made to aim it at Vala, but she pulled away. "Come now, just trying to be a good humanitarian and heal the wounded."

"You aren't even human," she pointed out, reluctantly giving him her injured arm back as the device started to glow.

"Not sure this is the best idea here, Vala," Cam called out again.

"Do you have any better ones?" She turned her body to face him, wincing as another needle was poked in her arm. "If you have another one that doesn't involve certain death, I'm all ears."

"I'm working on it!"

"No need," Ba'al interjected as he removed the needle from her arm. "I'm all done here. Thank you so much for your cooperation, my dear Qetesh."

"_Not Qetesh_," she retorted through gritted teeth.

He chuckled and placed a hand on her cheek, leaning forward slightly. "Soon enough." He leaned back and gave her a menacing look, then pressed a button on his wrist. Before anyone else could respond, he and his Jaffa were beamed aboard their ship.

"Well that was ominous," Vala remarked as she swallowed hard. "And quite unsettling."

The SG1 team walked over to meet her. "You alright? Looking kinda green."

"You seem disturbed, Vala Mal Doran." Teal'c agreed.

She made a noncommittal noise before lifting her eyes to them. "I think I just made a terrible mistake."

Back at Stargate Command, General Hank Landry sat at the his usual seat in the briefing room as he stared back at the four members of SG1. "He took your blood? That's it?"

"What do you mean 'That's it'?" Vala asked incredulously. "This is my precious blood we are talking about here!"

Landry looked up at her from under his salt and pepper brows. "I realize exactly what we are talking about, but I'm not sure I understand how this poses a threat."

Daniel cleared his throat before Vala could launch into her theory. "Because Ba'al is a threat, sir. He's caused a lot of problems in the past, and whatever he is up to now can't be good."

"I still can't figure out how he's back." Cam shook his head. "I mean, we must've killed him at least 20 times by now. I thought the Tok'ra were sure that Roberto was the last of them."

"It has to be the Trust," Daniel answered. "They have everything they need on file to create as many Ba'als as they want, I'm sure. And if the Trust is involved, then it is definitely worth looking into." He turned back to the general.

"Agreed. For now, we'll keep our intelligence channels open and see what we can find. Mitchell, talk to Agent Barrett and see if he knows anything. He might not even be aware that Ba'al is back." He focused on Vala with a look that dared her to argue with him. "I want you to head to the infirmary for a full work up. If Ba'al has been poking needles in you, I want to make sure all he did was take your blood. Dismissed."

Vala crossed her arms over her chest and swiveled her chair to glare at Daniel. "Why didn't you tell him my theory? Or at least let me tell him."

He sighed as he watched the others abandon him. "Because that is all it is. It's a theory, Vala. One that is clearly rooted in your deep seated fears of becoming a host again."

"But what he said to me!" She argued.

"Ba'al says a lot of things! You know that." He let out a deep breath, noting how vulnerable she looked. "I understand your fear, I really do. And yes, we all know Ba'al must have something planned that involves humans who were once hosts to the goa'uld. If Sam had been there instead of aboard the Odyssey, I'm sure he would have taken her blood too. It's nothing personal."

She stared at her hands. "He sure made it sound personal." She sat back subtly as he reached his hand forward to comfort her, faking a stretch before standing up. "I should get to the infirmary."

He hung his head as she marched out of the room, knowing she was really upset with him this time. She counted on him to back her with things like this, but he just didn't see enough evidence to do so. He understood her fears, but couldn't see how they could come into fruition.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"So where are we going?" Vala asked him for the hundredth time that day as she fiddled with the shiny new barrette pinning her hair back.

Daniel groaned inwardly. "For the last time, we aren't going anywhere. I am going to my office to actually work."

"But it's Friday," Vala whined. "And today of all days is very important to me. You should know that."

He stopped in his tracks, racing through the possibilities in his mind. "Are you trying to trick me into thinking it's your birthday again?"

"No, and that last time it really was my birthday." She held up her hand, holding her fingers together in the Vulcan salute. "Scouts honor."

He rolled his eyes, taking her hand in his to fix the position of her fingers into the boyscouts salute. "It's like this, and it's boyscouts anyway."

"I find that quite sexist, you know. Girls can be scouts too!"

He sighed. "There are girl scouts, but that sign—never mind. If it isn't your birthday then what is so special about today?"

She threw up her hands in frustration. "Honestly, does no one appreciate the contribution I make around here? I am a vital member to this team!"

"Vala what are you talking about?"

She blinked her wide eyes at him. "Today marks my third year as a member of Stargate Command."

"Huh." His mouth twisted in contemplation as he did the math in his head. "So it is. Congratulations," he said before resuming his trek to his office.

"Doesn't that warrant a celebration of some kind?" She scurried along to catch up with him. "Cam got a party when he went through the gate for the 200th time. General O'Neill was even there. What makes him so special?"

Daniel turned around to face her at his office door. "Fine. Be ready in one hour. We'll go to dinner or something."

"Ooh, finally finish our date?" She perked up, flickering her eyebrows.

"We never went on a date, Vala," he practically growled. "And if you push it, then we won't go anywhere."

She raised her hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. One hour then!" She made to go down the hall but popped back around the doorjamb. "Do you think we should bring back up? Since last time you took me out on a date it didn't go so well?"

"_Vala_," he warned. He turned his head to see her tiptoeing back in the direction they had originally come from. He gave it a minute, then stepped into the hallway to make sure she was gone. Grinning to himself at a brilliant performance, he walked back over to his phone and dialed. "Cam? It's me. Everything is set. We'll be there in an hour. Is everyone already there?"

She was practically bouncing in her seat as they drove away from Cheyenne Mountain. She had ditched her usual pigtails in favor of wearing her hair up in a french twist and had switched out of her uniform into a blue spaghetti strapped blouse and a pair of dark skinny jeans. "Where are we going?"

"To dinner, like I said." He couldn't help but smile at her child like excitement. "You look very nice, by the way."

She bit her lip, blushing slightly. "Really? You think so?"

He pulled into the parking lot and parked the car, turning in his seat to face her. His blue eyes sparkled as they took her in. "Yes, I do. I've never seen you with your hair up before."

"Sam taught me how to do it last time she was home." Her face turned serious. "It's quite difficult to do actually. Managing some of these earth styles can sometimes be more like torture."

He chuckled and then noticed a stray lock of hair framing her face. Without thinking he reached over and tucked it behind her ear. Balking at the intimate contact, he pulled back and gestured to the building in front of them. "We're here."

She looked out the window, squinting at the sign on the building. "The Marriott Hotel. Daniel! You devil you!"

"Shut up and get out." He got out the car, waiting her to come around her side to meet him. He took her hand, wrapping it around his elbow. "Now close your eyes."

She rolled her tongue, giving him a wink. "I always knew you had it in you." Noting his narrowed eyes, she closed hers and allowed him to lead her inside the hotel and down a series of hallways, fussing at him the whole way about how difficult it was to walk in her new strappy stiletto heals. They came to a stop after a few agonizing moments. He opened a door and led her inside, her eyes fluttering open with a start at the shouted "Surprise!" that rang out once they were in the room. She looked around to all the familiar faces of the SGC, biting her lip as she fought the swell of emotion. "You guys really do appreciate me!" She finally cried out.

Lt Colonel Samantha Carter walked over to greet her. "Of course we do," she said as she gave her a hug. "And some of us miss you too. Pedicure tomorrow?"

"Sounds excellent! I'm so glad you're back!" Vala exclaimed. Her face dropped as she looked around. "Where's General O'Neill? He didn't come?"

"I'm right here," his familiar and somewhat annoyed voice answered from behind her. "And retired, by the way."

She swung around with a squeal and rushed over to him, bouncing into his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist. "I knew you'd be here too!"

He cocked his head to the side with a curious look. "Of course I would be! Couldn't exactly miss it seeing as how all you've been talking about for months is how I showed up for Mitchell's celebration."

Teal'c's strong hands were now on her hips, lifting her off of Jack. "It is good to see you in such high spirits, Vala Mal Doran."

She gave him a weak smile, knowing he was referring to the time it had taken her to recover from everything that had happened with the Ori and Adria. "What can I say? It's good to be me."

"Well," Cam spoke up, standing on a chair to get everyone's attention. "Now that our guest of honor has _finally_ arrived, I think General Landry has something he would like to say."

General Landry nodded as the room's attention turned to him. He gestured for Vala to come forward and put a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Being a member of this program requires not only a certain set of skills, but a certain strength of character. The things we go through, the horrors we witness and experience, well—they can take a toll on a person. It's not easy. The secrets we keep aren't easy either." He smiled at Vala. "In the end, sometimes all we have is each other. We're a family. And it isn't always easy for an outsider to come into a group like this and make it work. But Vala has. She has worked hard, she's made sacrifices. But most of all she's grown right before our eyes. And in turn, has grown into our hearts as well." He paused, lifting his glass. "Here's to Vala Mal Doran, for her third year with this family. May there be many more to come."

Vala couldn't help but choke up at his speech. She had always been certain that the general had never really taken a liking to her, and was surprised to find out otherwise. Not knowing what to say, she curtsied at the raised glasses in her honor. She rubbed her lips together, still fighting back tears as they toast ended and the guests started to mingle again.

Daniel watched her from across the room, her eyes shining as she greeted her friends.

"That's an awful big grin you're sporting there, Jackson." Cam had stepped up beside him as he watched Vala.

"Well, look at her." He gestured to Vala, whose head was thrown back in a laugh as she chatted with Dr. Lam. "I don't think I've ever seen her this happy."

"Same could be said about you right now," he pointed out.

Daniel rolled his eyes at the suggestion. "This was Landry's idea, you know. Since he can't exactly promote her."

"I know." Cam hung his head, searching for the right words. "Look, I'm not trying to get you to admit anything. I just need to know if there's gonna be a problem."

He turned to face Mitchell full on. "A problem?"

He nodded, still not meeting Daniel's eyes. "I know neither one of you are military, but you are on the same team. Which means it might shift the dynamic of that team if something were to--"

"Stop right there," he sputtered. "Just because I'm happy for a friend doesn't mean it's going to lead to problems. She's been through a lot and yes, I do care about her. Same as I care about Sam and Jack--"

"Okay, if you say so Jackson." He could tell Daniel was starting to get angry at the suggestion. "Look, this is a party. We can always talk shop some other time, right?"

"Right," he agreed slowly. He didn't like the insinuation that this particular conversation wasn't over with. "Well, I'm going to go check on the guest of honor. She looks like she's getting a little overwhelmed."

He chose to ignore the look Cameron gave him at this as he made his way across the room to Vala. She grinned when she saw him coming and he returned it. Noticing where her attention was, some of the friends surrounding her cleared a path for him to enter their circle. His steps faltered a few feet away from her as a bright white light surrounded her. She looked just as confused at first but realized what it was at the same time as him, her eyes widening as he dove for her. He fell into the space where she had just been beamed from, his hand closing around air. He hardly noticed the commotion around him, still in shock from what he had just seen. General Landry was barking out orders and Jack was already on his phone making demands.

"Daniel?" Sam asked as she knelt beside him. "Are you okay?"

His horrified expression lifted to meet hers as everything sank into place. "It's him. She was right."

"Him who?" Sam asked as she helped him to his feet.

"Ba'al," he responded softly.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Vala suddenly found herself staring out the front of a ship as it jumped into hyperspace. From the corner of her eyes, she could make out the gold walls. As if she needed the confirmation that she was on a goa'uld mothership. She crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head as she stared out the window. "You know, I tried to tell them. I knew there was more to it. There always is. But would they listen? _Noooo_! Why listen to little old me on how a goa'uld thinks and acts? It's not like I've been a host to one before." She spun around to face her captor. "It's not like you don't plan for me to play host to one again."

Ba'al let out an amused chuckle as she finished her tirade. "I'm afraid our Tau'ri friends never learn."

"You do realize you just beamed me away from a very spectacular party that was thrown in my honor?" She glared at him. "It took almost the whole hour I had to get ready to get my hair to do this! And now it's all wasted!" She pouted to herself. "No one had even managed to take a picture yet."

"My apologies for interrupting your party, but the time was now right for you to join me." The corner of his mouth lifted slightly. "You do look absolutely ravishing, Qetesh."

"Ya know what I've always hated about the goa'uld?" She sauntered away from him, looking around the ship and quietly calculating a way off of it. "The voice. I mean really! I have no idea why, but it's like nails on a chalkboard for me." She clawed her hands in the air in front of her to mimic the action and then gave a shiver. "Maybe it's because of all those years listening to it in my own head as I played host to your since deceased Qetesh. Which means, by the way, that you can stop calling me that."

"My apologies, Vala," Ba'al spoke in his normal voice, his accent belying that of an English gentleman.

She spun toward him. "That will be Miss Mal Doran to you, thank you." She looked around expectantly. "So where are my guards? And my prison cell?"

"I assure you, _Miss Mal Doran_," he smiled politely. "You are a guest of the highest honor here."

"What is it with the villainous aliens of the galaxies and treating me like a princess? First the Ori, and now you. Not that I don't mind or deserve the attention." She smoothed her blouse out and gave a small shrug. "But I have to tell you, it's getting a bit cliché and just plain ridiculous at this point. Just tell me your angle and we can stop making nice with each other."

He laughed aloud in his goa'uld voice. "Always straight to business. Just as I remember you."

"Only you don't remember _me_, remember? I was just the host. Nothing important here."

"Now see, that is where you are wrong." He was speaking in his normal voice, only softer. He circled her before coming to a stop over her shoulder and fastening a gold chain around her neck from which a bright blue jewel the size of a rock hung. "You, my queen, are extremely important. You hold the key to Qetesh. Whatever is left of her has been left in you."

"And what? You looking for a little role playing game, is that it? I play like I'm still Qetesh and you live out some twisted little fantasy you have?" She shook her head. "I thought the system lords were supposed to be more diabolical but this is pathetic."

He grabbed her by the hair, yanking her head back. "That is hardly what I have in mind. Let's just say, thanks to you and all the wonderful technology the Trust has, we have the ability to start from scratch to get the real thing. With a few minor adjustments of course."

Fear settled into a pit in her stomach. "I told them! This is exactly what I told them you were planning to do but did they believe me? _Nooo_! They said it isn't possible." She tilted her head back to him with a humorless smile. "Wouldn't mind if they were right about that part though."

"No, they were quite wrong. We can rebuild Qetesh. With your help, of course." He released his grip, but still ran his fingers through her hair. "Her genetic memory, her DNA...it all remains in you."

"And then what? I get to serve as the incubator for her? Been there, done that." She managed a laugh. "Or are you just gonna kill me?"

At that he merely smiled and signaled to a nearby Jaffa. "Take my queen to her chambers. And please inform Athena that we will be ready to begin as soon as our guest is well rested."


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"What do you mean Vala has been kidnapped by Ba'al?" General O'Neill demanded from his chair at the head of the briefing room table. "I thought the Tok'ra took care of the last of the Ba'als."

"So did we," Cam answered. He leaned forward, placing his folded hands on his forehead. "Apparently the Trust likes keeping him around."

"So why kidnap Vala? Do you think he's looking for inside information on Stargate Command?" Landry asked from his seat next to O'Neill. He looked around the table but no one dared to speak up. Cam shot Daniel a look but remained quiet.

"It is unlikely that Ba'al would require Vala Mal Doran for information purposes," Teal'c responded. "His sources inside the Trust seem to provide him with what he needs."

"For real," Cam leaned back with a huff. "How else would they have known exactly where we were going?"

"And how else would he have Vala's transmitter id," Colonel Carter added.

"Well if not for information, then what would he need Vala for?" Landry asked again, looking impatiently upon the team members, who continued to shift their gaze toward Daniel. "Judging by the looks you're getting, I'm guessing you have a theory Dr. Jackson."

Daniel looked up, startled out of his revery. "What? Oh, yes. I believe he is going to use the cloning technology at his disposal to recreate Qetesh from Vala."

The General blinked, unsure of how to respond. O'Neill leaned forward on the table, turning his head to Daniel with a confused look. "And what makes you think that?"

Daniel sighed, getting the feeling Landry and Jack were as likely to believe him as the rest of SG1. "When we first encountered him a few months ago and he took a sample of Vala's blood, she said that she thought it was the reason he wanted it. She knew there was more to it, something that made it personal. We should have seen it then, but we didn't. The things he said to her in private...I don't think we've ever seen her that scared before." He paused, noting the skeptical look the general was giving him. "Also, he kept referring to her as Qetesh."

"From what I understand, he always has," Landry said.

"Yes, but this time when she corrected him and told him her name was Vala, he smiled and said 'We'll see.' Something like that."

"Why would he try to recreate Qetesh, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked. "It is my understanding that they had many disagreements in her time."

"Please! She was a challenge for him and became an obsession." He shook his head angrily. "We've all noticed the interest he's always shown Vala."

Cam and Teal'c exchanged a look. "No, I think you would be the only person who would notice that."

Daniel turned to face him, anger ablaze. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Is it even possible to recreate a goa'uld based on what is left in the host?" General Landry interjected as he tried to defuse the situation.

"Well," Sam began, "I'm not sure exactly. But...we have seen that it is possible to clone a goa'uld since Ba'al came into the Trust."

"Talk to Dr. Lee and see what he thinks. I'll contact Agent Barrett and see if he can get us any information. If Ba'al is still using the Trust, his contacts might have heard something. Teal'c, I'd like for you to check with some of your Jaffa contacts to see if anyone knows where he might be or where he might be holding Vala. In the meantime, I think it might be a good idea to understand why exactly Ba'al would want to bring Qetesh back, if that is the case. Dr. Jackson, I want you to look into the history between the two of them, see what he might possibly want from her." He paused as everyone nodded their acceptance. "Very well. Dismissed."


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Vala had been pacing her chambers for what felt like hours as she waited on Ba'al to show himself again. He had followed through on his promise of treating her like his most honored guest. At least, so far he had. She didn't think that treatment would stay in place once the torture began. Looking around, she had to admit that he was giving her the best of the best. Her bed looked to be about a king size and was covered in lavish throw pillows of spectacular colors. Even her mirror was framed by what appeared to be real gold. She was fairly certain she could fetch a pretty penny on the market for it even if it wasn't real. She was also fairly certain that it would slow her down quite a bit with any escape attempts she might make.

She hadn't slept at all and was hoping her lack of rest would put off his plan. She silently wondered how long one could go without sleep before doing serious damage to themselves or going completely crazy. She was already half way to crazy anyhow, and that was only after being locked away for one night. She was fairly certain it would only take one more night to send her over the edge. She stopped in her tracks as her door finally opened and a Jaffa entered.

"Lord Ba'al wishes the company of his queen," he announced as he stood at attention.

Vala pursed her lips in thought before sashaying across the room to him. "Tell me, big boy, am I really your queen?"

The Jaffa placed his fist over his heart and bowed his head slightly. "Yes, my queen."

"So that means I carry some sort of authority, correct?"

"Yes, my queen. I am at your service."

"Good!" Vala clapped him on the shoulder. "I order you to help me escape and get to the nearest Stargate." Her grin faltered as the Jaffa remained where he stood. "Well, let's go then. I am the highest authority, after all. What I say goes."

"No, my queen." The Jaffa bowed his head subserviently. "Forgive the correction, but Lord Ba'al is the highest authority and he has ordered me to escort you to his presence, not to the Chappa'ai."

"Figures." She shrugged. "Well, it was worth a shot. I'm guessing you are also ordered to drag me there if I refuse to see his worthless face, am I right?"

The guard nodded. "Yes, my queen."

She sighed heavily. "Well, I'm not in the mood for causing a scene so I suppose you had better lead the way." She gestured for him to go ahead of her, but he refused. "Now what's the problem? It's not like I know my way around this place yet."

"I have also been ordered to not turn my back to you, my queen. For your own safety, of course."

She threw her hands up in frustration. "Of course! Which way then?"

They made their way through various different corridors, Vala making note of each one and where she thought it might lead. She was fairly certain she knew which one led to the rings and was fairly certain she knew exactly how she would get to them. Being treated like a queen might serve her well after all.

Before long, they stopped in front of what appeared to be a lab. The doors were open and there were at least a dozen people bustling about in the small space. Some talking quietly while others hovered over microscopes or in front of computers.

"I thought your Lord wanted to see me?"

"He instructed me to take a brief detour to the lab first." The Jaffa gestured for her to enter. "Queen Qetesh approaches," he announced to the room.

She looked around nervously as the scientists bowed in her direction. "Well this is...interesting."

"Please," one of the scientists swept his arm towards one of the gurneys, "make yourself comfortable."

She shot a quick look to the Jaffa, who nodded for her to comply. Shrugging, she hopped up on to the gurney, swinging her legs back and forth. "So what's on the menu, doc? I'm guessing you're supposed to remove my transmitter first things first."

He shook his head and smiled. "No, my queen. That was disabled the moment you entered the ship."

She froze. No one had any idea where she was. She had sort of been counting on the fact that they hadn't removed it yet. "So much for being rescued," she thought out loud.

"We just need to take some blood samples from you, if that's alright," he explained.

"If that's alright?" Vala couldn't help but laugh out loud. "That implies that I have a choice, now doesn't it? And judging from the look on Tin Man's face over there, I'm guessing I don't. So do whatever you have to do, just be quick about it. I apparently have a date."


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

When she and her newfound bodyguard finally left the lab, Vala was quite certain they had taken more of her blood than she felt was necessary. She had argued with the little scientist with each vial, insisting that she was "going to need to keep some of that to stay alive" despite their insistence that she would be fine. She rubbed her arm angrily, turning ever so slightly to scan the corridor behind them. She heaved a dramatic sigh and leaned against the wall.

"How much further is it?" She whined, rubbing her head.

"Not very much more, my queen," the Jaffa replied.

"Alright, give me a moment. I'm sure they took more than half my blood and I'm also quite certain I need more than that to function properly!" She took in a deep breathe and pushed herself from the wall, only to sway a bit before the Jaffa caught her.

"Are you alright my queen?"

Vala quickly grabbed the zat gun from his holster and stunned him without a second thought. "Quite fine actually." She paused, trying to gain her bearings before setting off in the direction of the transport rings.

The halls were mostly quiet, though she did finally run into a patrol close to the ring room. She quickly ducked into a room to hide, holding her breathe while she listened for any sign that she might have been found out. The Jaffa seemed to be taking their time and unaware of her escape, though she realized they would soon discover their fallen comrade. After the coast was clear, she quietly made her way to the transport room. Checking over her shoulder once more, she opened the doors. She was definitely in the ring room, but found it odd that there were no guards anywhere in sight.

"This is almost too easy," she muttered to herself. With a shrug, she made to activate the controls, but froze at the sound of a zat gun charging from behind her.

"I would have to agree," Ba'al laughed. "Did you honestly think I would let you get away from me without a fight?"

"A girl can hope," she sighed, turning around with her hands in the air. "I suppose you're going to kill me now for defying you? Being an almighty god and all."

Ba'al gestured her forward and lowered the zat when she complied. "No, my love. But I am going to accompany you to dinner. You must keep up your strength, after all."

"Well that sounds _lovely_," she muttered under her breath. "You sure do know how to pamper a girl." She gave him her best charming smile. "Silk sheets, personal servants, bodyguards ready to drag me by the hair and force me to do your bidding. You really know how to win over a girl's heart."

He smiled back at her, placing his hand on the small of her back as he guided her out of the ring room. "I think over time, you will find me to be quite charming."

Vala raised her eyebrows. "I'm sure I will," she forced out through her fake smile.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Daniel was seated at his desk, papers strewn out in front of him. His head was propped up by his hand as he had been dozing off.

"Unscheduled off world activation!"

His eyes popped open at the announcement, his feet flying down the hallway before he even felt fully awake. "What is it?" he panted once he reached the Control Room.

General Landry gave him a sympathetic look. "It's just SG13 returning early from a recon. Inclement weather."

Daniel nodded slowly before turning to make his way back to his office. He shoved his hands in his pockets, barely noticing the people that he passed.

"What, I don't even get a hello?" A familiar female voice sounded from beside him.

He looked up to see Lt Col Samantha Carter smiling at him as she paced his steps. "Oh, hey Sam. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"I can tell." She looked at him with consternation. "Don't take this the wrong way, Daniel, but you look like hell."

"Great to see you, too, Sam," he quipped.

"Where are you headed?"

Daniel sighed inwardly, not really feeling up to conversation. "Just heading back to my office to finish up some research."

"Have you found anything yet?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head. "No. So far the only connection to Ba'al and Qetesh I've been able to find is a thin one. Ramses the II was referred to as 'Ba'al himself' at the Battle of Kadesh. I've been trying to figure out if it was really a territory dispute or if maybe it was over Qetesh herself. Either way, it ended in a peace treaty so it's still not much to go on."

"Why would anyone be fighting over Qetesh?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well she was thought to be the goddess of sex. I'm sure that caught the attention of a lot of the goa'uld."

"Alien or not, still male huh?" She nudged him playfully.

He gave a noncommittal grunt, stopping at his office door. "I should really get back to this. I figured you would have been back on the Odyssey a couple of weeks ago. How long are you here for?"

She paused. "I'm not sure actually. General Landry requested I come back to help deal with the...situation." She licked her lips, not willing to meet his eyes. "And to deal with any of the aftermath should we not be able to-"

"Don't." Daniel closed his eyes, frustration mounting.

"Daniel, I'm not saying it's hopeless. But it's been a month and we haven't managed to find anything." She placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. "We don't even know if she's still alive."

"She is," he insisted, meeting Sam's gaze.

"Well, if you're right and Ba'al really is trying to recreate Qetesh...." She took a deep breathe. "We don't even know if she's still Vala anymore. If they were successful-"

"We would know." He shook his head. "Come on, Sam. Ba'al would rub this in our face the first chance he got. He'd have first hand accounts of everything to do with the SGC, which is probably just an added bonus to trying to turn her."

"You still don't think that's the main reason he's doing this? I mean, you're right. The first chance he gets he will rub it in our face. By attacking us." She kept going though he shook his head in argument. "This is Ba'al we're talking about here, Daniel. He has to have a bigger plan than just resurrecting an old crush."

"If it was purely to get a shot at the SGC then any goa'uld would do." He took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes in frustration. "Why am I the only one that sees this?"

"You're not. I'm not saying you're wrong." She gently led him inside his office. "But I think you need to realize that your personal feelings might be clouding your judgment on this."

He whipped around to face her. "Do _not_ give me that, Sam! You are just as personally involved in this as I am! We don't leave our people behind, and especially not in the hands of _them_!"

Sam blinked. "Them?"

"The goa'uld!" he shouted, his face reddening. "We should have found her by now, but we haven't!" He paced over to his desk, placing his palms on the edge as he hung his head down. "Who knows what Ba'al's doing to her. Hasn't she already been through enough?"

She walked over to him, placing a hand on his back and rubbing it gently. "We'll find her, Daniel. We will. We're trying our best."

"Well it's not good enough," he whispered. "I refuse to sit back and watch as they take another one of ours away from us."

"What do you mean another?"

He lifted his head. "Have you forgotten about Kowalski?"

She shook her head sadly. "No, I haven't. But this isn't about Kowalski. This is about Sha're."

He licked his lips, sitting down in his chair and staring at his hands. "How am I supposed to sit back and let them take someone else like they did her?" He took a breath to steady his anger. "When I think about all the things they did to her... And now to think Ba'al is doing the same things to Vala..."

"I know," Sam said gently. "There hasn't been enough time for Ba'al to have gotten that far, though. If we can find her in time then...."

He looked up at her now, his blue eyes filled with pain. "And if we can't find her in time?"

Sam offered an encouraging smile. "Then that's what the Tok'ra are for." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "We'll work this out, Daniel. But you have to get some rest. You aren't going to be any use to us otherwise."

"I can't just go sleep, Sam. I have to be doing something."

"And what if we get intel on where she is? Would you be willing to sit out the rescue mission?"

"Of course not!" He looked incredulous.

"Then are you going to risk botching it by not having it together?" She paused, watching the wheels in his head turn. "We have to be ready at the drop of a hat. Do what you can here, but make sure you are ready in case someone else comes across a lead."

He nodded and watched as she turned to leave. "Sam?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you." He smiled at her genuinely. "It's good to have you back."

She returned the smile before disappearing down the hall.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Vala skipped down the hallway ahead of her escort, making her way to dinner. All in all, she had to admit that this whole being held prisoner thing wasn't half bad. She was still always calculating ways to escape, but after many attempts she decided it was best to try to behave for awhile so as to lower suspicions. And she had to admit that it was much easier to play nice when you weren't being tortured. Aside from the scientists aboard the mothership taking the equivalent of her weight in body fluids of all kinds, no one had hardly touched her. She knew the worst was yet to come though. Any doubts that a fool might have in her situation would be quelled by the glares from Athena. And as Vala prided herself on her wit, she knew that Athena was merely biding her time.

The doors swooshed open as her shiny bodyguard activated them. "Hello, darling!" She greeted as she made her way to the table where Ba'al was already seated. "What's for dinner? I'm starving!"

He smiled, offering her his hand. "Come, I have a surprise for you."

"Is it a present?" she tried to sound excited. "I do enjoy all the little trinkets you give me."

"It is the best present I could have for you, my love."

Vala gave a nervous laugh before taking his hand. "Well, let's see it then." She swallowed hard as he guided her to the other side of the room, where a blue and silver cloth was draped over a cylindrical case of some kind. "I don't suppose there's a bird underneath there?"

He laughed before removing the cloth in one fluid motion. "What do you think?"

She swallowed back the bile in her throat, having a feeling that she knew exactly who the snake like creature swimming around in the tank was. "I think I've lost my appetite." She fought the cringe that crept up her spine as he ran his finger down her cheek. "And I'm much more of a bird person than a snake person. Truth be told, cats are fabulous creatures as well."

"Do not be afraid, my dear. Soon we will be able to be together forever."

"And how soon would that be? Next week? Next year maybe?" She watched the goa'uld in the tank with anxious eyes. "Never sounds good to me, you know."

He laughed again. "Such a defiant spirit. This is why you were the perfect host. You two are more alike than you know."

She stepped away from his touch. "I am nothing like that thing," she whispered shakily.

"Once your memories come back, you will see the truth in my words." He took her hand once more, leading her back to the table and pulling out her chair for her. "But not to worry, the process is no where near complete. Unfortunately your part will be a little less pleasant than it has been, but it will all be worth it in the end. Then you will be my queen."

"Yes, you've mentioned that a few times. What exactly are you planning to do after I am your queen?" She couldn't steady her voice, her fears becoming more realistic than before. She had never imagined that they would pull this off. Maybe in a million years, but she would be dead by then.

"All in good time. Allow me to say that there is much to look forward to in our reign together." He raised a glass in a toast. "To progress."

Vala forced a weak smile. "Cheers," she muttered.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Unscheduled off world activation!"

Daniel leaned his head back in his chair in the mess hall, contemplating whether or not to even go check it out. He shook his head at himself, not being able to resist the temptation of thinking it might be news. He paced himself as he made his way to the Control Room, nodding in greeting to those he passed by. "What is it?" he started to ask before spotting the familiar face on screen. "Vala!"

"Is that you, Daniel?" She smiled. "Wait, I'm mad at you and therefore not speaking to you. Every time you try to take me out on a date it ends this way!" She gave him a wink, letting him know she was joking.

He grinned back. "It's great to hear your voice."

"Aww, Daniel, that implies that you missed me. Down to business though!" She heaved a sigh. "I managed to finally escape with the gate address this time, point of origin and all that. Extremely good thing you had one of these MALP thingies here, of course. Now if you don't mind opening the iris, I'll just," she made a zip noise with her mouth, "pop right on through."

General Landry sighed. "Hold on a minute, Vala. How can we be sure that you are really you? No offense, sweetheart, but you look pretty good for someone who's been held captive for the past two months."

"General-" Daniel began but stopped short at the look he was given.

Vala preened for the camera. "Why thank you, General Landry. I've been doing quite well for myself actually, being queen and all."

"Queen?" Sam repeated from her spot behind Daniel, causing him to jump slightly. She nodded in greeting before turning her attention back to the screen.

"Oh, did I fail to mention that?" She placed a finger on her mouth in fake contemplation. "What else am I forgetting? Oh that's right! There's this bothersome little detail that Ba'al has already managed to recreate Qetesh in her lovely goa'uld form and is merely waiting until he sucks my brain dry of all of her memories before he sticks her back in my head! Now could you please open the iris!"

"Open it up, Walter," the general ordered.

"Thank you! And if you don't mind, I'd love a hot bubble bath to be waiting for me when I get home. With those lovely lavendar bath salts?" She grinned ear to ear. "Daniel can get it ready for me. I might even forgive him for leaving me out of the Atlantis shindig if he does!"

Daniel couldn't help but laugh. "I'll have it waiting, Vala. You're clear to come through."

She stood up and curtsied, ready to make her way to the event horizon. Her smile was radiant, her whole face seeming to be lit up with relief at the idea of finally coming home.

Daniel's eyes widened as he watched the hand from the Jaffa behind her cover her mouth, his other wrapping around her waist and lifting her into the air. "VALA!"

She was kicking and screaming as she was being dragged off, drowning out what the Jaffa surrounding her were saying. She was gesturing wildly at the camera and trying to scream something at them, though they couldn't understand her. The one who had a hold of her cried out as she sank her teeth into his hand.

"Close the iris!" She yelled. "They have a bomb!!"

"Close it!" Landry ordered. They all watched with bated breath as the iris closed.

Daniel stared at the screen in horror, still watching as Vala fought with the Jaffa holding her. She managed to get free of him, landing a kick in the face. As she turned to make a break for it, she ran right into Ba'al. Another Jaffa grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms behind her back as Ba'al lifted his handheld device to her head. Vala struggled against her captors as the device lit up before her eyes, but soon her struggles ceased, her head hanging to the side as her face went slack. Ba'al lifted her into his arms, her face falling at an angle to where they could see her glassed over eyes staring at nothing before the staff blast hit the MALP and the screen went black.

"Oh my god," Sam gasped from behind Daniel. "Did he just..." She could hardly get the words out.

"I do not know," Teal'c answered solemnly.

"We have to go get her." Daniel turned to Landry. "We know she's there and we know she hasn't been compromised. Why else would she warn us about the bomb? We have to go."

Landry ran a worried hand over his face, trying his best to avoid making the decision he knew he would have to make. "Do we have any way of knowing where exactly she is?"

Carter shook herself mentally and went to work on the computers. "Uh, maybe. Each MALP has a distinct underlying radio signature for tracking purposes. If we can find a match for this one, we might be able to figure out where we sent it."

"Good," Landry replied. "Sgt Silar? Why don't you see if you can find out which MALPs we have out there and where. Help narrow down the search. Time is of the essence people!" Landry turned, making his way to his office.

"General!" Daniel called after him, rushing to catch up. "I'd like to be a part of the extraction team."

"Slow down there, Dr. Jackson. I haven't even said there will be an extraction team yet," Landry paused in the doorway to his office.

"How can there not be?" Daniel stuttered. "We don't leave our people behind. That's always been the case."

"We also don't send out good men on suicide missions." He sighed. "And don't even ask to go on your own. It is out of the question. Until we have some more intel, we have no way of knowing what course of action we are going to be able to take."

Daniel hung his head in defeat, clenching his teeth to keep from screaming.

"I can tell you this, son. If you don't get some sleep, you won't be going anywhere," Landry added over his shoulder.

"Yes sir," he muttered in response.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Vala let out another agonizing cry as the all-too-familiar machine tried to extract Qetesh's memories from her. They had already taken various different fluids from her body in various painful ways, apparently giving them what they needed to build the parasite in its physical form. Now all they needed were the genetic memories buried somewhere in her subconsciousness.

"I thought....my tiny, human brain," Vala grunted as she tried to fight the process, "couldn't handle...the vastly superior intelligence...of you worms."

Athena smiled, clearly enjoying Vala's pain. "It can't, but there should be enough there for us to get the essence of Qetesh back." She nodded to the technician, who promptly dialed the machine down. "At least the bits he wants anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She sucked in a deep breathe, trying to clear her head for the next round.

"Ba'al was never a match for Qetesh. He likes to say she kept him on his toes, but more often than not she was tripping him up." She laughed at the memories. "He would never be able to control her as she was. He couldn't back then and he wouldn't be able to now. She was too much for him."

"So what? He plans on making a shabby version of her that he can control better?"

Athena nodded, then brushed her blonde tresses behind her shoulder. "A weaker version, yes. Which is where you come in."

Vala tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you think he's trying so hard to win you over?" She licked her lips in amusement. "He's afraid that if this goes wrong, he'll be dealing more with you than with Qetesh."

"Right, so win me over heart and soul and no problems then?" She retorted sarcastically. "I'd have to be completely wonko for that to happen."

A sick smile twisted over Athena's thin lips. "That can and will be arranged, if necessary. Now let's continue."

"Or we could not," Vala offered with a small smile. "You and I used to be friends. What's say take the time to catch up instead?"

"I'm afraid there's no time. Lord Ba'al is still quite upset with you for your little escape attempt. I believe he plans on having a long and drawn out..._talk _with you when we are through here." Athena gave her a look that twisted the knot in her stomach even further before nodding to the technician.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"So what did we find?" Landry asked as he took his seat at the head of the briefing room table.

"Not much," Cam shook his head. "By the time we got there, they had all cleared out. Only a few Jaffa were left behind. Killed all but one of 'em, and he's down in the holding room being interrogated by Teal'c."

"Something tells me questioning another Jaffa won't be as easy as the other interrogations we've had him perform," Sam added. "We're trying to track down a gate address from the DHD buffer on the planet, but it's unlikely they used the gate. It's more likely that he's traveling by ship."

"Still, maybe the buffer will give us some clue as to any other places he might hide out." Landry folded his hands in front of him. "Cross reference any information you find with what Agent Barrett has on the Trust. And anything the Jaffa might give us. Now, what can you tell me about this planet?"

"Well," Daniel cleared his throat. "It's an Ori loyalist planet. The people there still follow Origin but haven't been deemed a threat by any of the teams we've sent to check up on them. There are also quite a few settlements with former human slaves to the goa'uld, so I'm not sure they were even aware of Ba'al's presence."

"No offense, Dr. Jackson, but how could they not be aware of a mothership parked in their backyard?" He lifted his brows in question. "Do you really think we should rule them out of any plot Ba'al might have?"

"It's just another backwater Ori planet, sir," Cam interjected. "I doubt they know anything. Could be the ship was cloaked."

Daniel shook his head. "There's no way they would be involved. First of all, they're former human slaves who were liberated by the goa'uld. So it's unlikely Ba'al would ever be able to earn their trust back. Second of all, these people follow Origin and Vala is still Mother of the Orici. She's a legend amongst these sort of people, the one who gave birth to their savior. Most of them don't even believe Adria's dead. So if they thought for a moment that he was hurting the precious Mother of the Orici, they would go after him."

"Oh my god..." Carter's jaw dropped, her wide eyes staring off into space. "That's it...that's Ba'al's bigger plan..."

"Care to share with the class, Sam?" Cam finally spoke up after waiting expectantly for Carter to elaborate. "None of us here are mind readers."

She turned to the general, cutting a glance to Daniel. "I've had a feeling for awhile that there's more to this than just Vala. Sure, Ba'al wants Qetesh back, but why does he need Vala to be the host? Why not just kill her after he gets what he needs from her?"

Daniel shrugged. "Because to him they are one in the same. He's never acknowledged that Vala exists, only Qetesh."

"Yes, but there's another reason he needs Vala." She bit her lip. "This is just a theory, but I think Daniel is on to something."

"I am?" He tilted his head in question toward Sam before shrugging at Mitchell.

She gave Daniel a knowing look. "She is the Mother of the Orici. I don't think it's a coincidence that we found him on an Ori planet."

Daniel sat up straighter. "You think he's going to use her as a symbol to gain the loyalty of the Ori followers."

"Once he has control over her, yes."

"And the next step after that will be rebuilding the Ori army." Mitchell shook his head. "Then total galactic domination all in the name of a bunch of gods that are all dead."

Daniel's brow furrowed in thought. "There has to be more though. He can't just present the Mother of the Orici to the people and gain their trust. Not when they're being told that the Orici is dead."

"What? You think he's going to clone Adria now too?" Cam asked in disbelief. "Some mighty big goals Ba'al's got."

"No," he replied slowly. "I don't think he's going to clone Adria. But he has to have something more planned."

"Well aside from cloning Adria, I don't really see how Ba'al could pull some other superkid out of his back pocket," Cam pointed out.

"Perhaps a harcissus?" Teal'c offered from the doorway. He nodded to General Landry. "I have managed to retrieve a few gate addresses from the prisoner for the time being. He believes these locations to be safe planets for Ba'al to hide. I believe he will be more forthcoming in the future."

"Have Walter run them through the database to see if any of them happen to be former Ori occupied planets." He turned back to the team. "You think Teal'c might be on to something with this whole harcissus thing?"

Cam looked puzzled. "I thought a harcissus is only created when one goa'uld impregnates another."

Daniel stared down at his hands, swallowing back his rage at the thought. "That's where Qetesh comes in." He blew out a breath. "It's possible it could work, and a harcissus might be powerful enough to pose as the Orici."

"This is bad, sir," Sam turned to General Landry. "We have to find her before he's able to put any of this into motion. If he manages to pull any part of this off and gain the support of former Ori occupied worlds, it could lead to another crusade."

"I agree," Landry stood up. "I'll send out teams to start investigating the former Ori worlds in this galaxy. Meanwhile, I want you along with SG3 and SG12 to check out the addresses the Jaffa gave us."

"Sir," Daniel stood up. "I agree that we need to check out those addresses, but we also need to proceed with extreme caution. If Ba'al gets wind that we have any idea as to where he might go, we might lose the opportunity of ever finding him again. I think our best bet would be stealth."

"We could get the Odyssey to beam us in," Cam suggested. "Since it can be cloaked now. The gates will probably be heavily guarded anywhere Ba'al might be anyway. Then all we have to do is stay out of sight while we gather intelligence, and if we find her, we send word and the cavalry comes runnin in."

"I think I can help us stay hidden, too." Sam's eyes lit up, clearly excited about some new project she had been working on. "I've been playing around with the Sudan cloaking devices with Dr. Lee since I got back. He's been able to make enough adjustments to the device itself and the radiation levels to where they should be safe to use."

"Have they been tested?" Landry asked.

"Only in the lab and only a few times sir, but each time was successful."

"Meaning nodeadly extra-dimensional radioactive monster-causing creatures have appeared?" Teal'c offered with a wry smile.

Sam's eyes sparkled at the reference to Vala, giving Teal'c a weak smile before looking away. "Right."

Cam exchanged a look with Daniel, eyebrows raised, before they both turned in unison to look at Teal'c. "That might just be the longest sentence I've ever heard you say, big guy."

"And the least like you," Daniel added. He noted the saddened look Sam was giving him. "Which would be because you weren't the one who said it...I see."

General Landry cleared his throat awkwardly. "Look, I know this is hard for you all. Vala is a member of this team and of this family. And the last thing we saw of her didn't look good. But she's a fighter. We all know that. So I need you to all keep your head in the game so we can get her back. You know what you need to do, now get on it. Dismissed."

Daniel watched Sam mutter "Yes sir" before leaving as quickly as she could. He raced to catch up with her. "Sam! Hey Sam!"

She stopped, trying to subtly wipe a tear from underneath her eye before turning back to him with a bright smile. "Yea Daniel?"

He paused, realizing for the first time that this was just as hard on Sam as it was on him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked curiously.

"Look, I know this isn't easy on you either. She's your friend too, and I should have seen that a lot sooner." He took a deep breath. "We should be there for each other, and I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."

"It's okay, Daniel. I know how hard this is on you." She blinked rapidly, trying to put on a strong face. "I just can't help but worry. I keep seeing that look on her face after Ba'al..." She paused, sucking in a deep breath. "And I keep thinking she's going to come bounding down the corridor at any second asking me to go to karaoke or shopping."

He pulled her into a hug, rubbing a soothing hand down her back. "I know. I do the same thing." He laughed to himself as he pulled away. "The other day, I actually had an argument with her while I was half asleep at my desk. I don't know when I finally realized she wasn't there. Funny isn't it? I used to complain so much about her following me around and bugging me while I was trying to work. Now this place just seems so empty without her."

Sam nodded her agreement. "I know. It's almost hard to concentrate now." She gave his arm a squeeze. "We can't cave now though. We have more to go then we have in the past 3 months. We're closer to finding her now more than ever. The General is right, we have to keep our head in the game."

Daniel nodded his agreement, appreciative of the encouragement.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sam was in her lab, typing away furiously at the computer and cursing aloud. She propped her head against the heel of her hand as she glared at the screen, willing it to do what she wanted.

"Problems?" Jack O'Neill asked from the doorway.

"Sir! I didn't see you there!" She made to stand up but Jack waved her down. "Sorry, force of habit."

"Much like working late I see," he noted. "What are you working on?"

She turned back to the screen, her brow furrowed in frustration. "I'm trying to work on a program that will help us narrow down the search for Vala. Teal'c was able to get out quite a few more addresses from that Jaffa, but even after cross referencing them with Ori loyalist planets, that still leaves six to check out. And since we're fairly certain he has to be moving around from place to place, there's no guarantee that we won't miss him."

"So how is this program supposed to help?" he asked as he looked at the computer from over her shoulder.

"Well I'm trying to find a way to strengthen the signal from her subcutaneous transmitter. If I can do that, then I might at least be able to narrow the field down some." She rolled her eyes. "Truth be told, I'm not having much luck."

"Don't you think they would have removed her transmitter by now?"

She shook her head. "I thought so at first but now I'm not so sure. We've been unable to find any trace of it whatsoever. If they had removed it, we should still be able to pick up the signal."

"Provided we go where they've gone," he added. "And unless they destroyed it."

She sighed. "Yea, I know it's a long shot but I have to try. This program would automatically dial every gate in our database and try to search out the signal. If I could get it to work."

"Aren't you guys supposed to be beamed aboard the Odyssey in just under five hours?" Jack asked as he glanced down at his watch. "Don't you think you should be getting some sleep?"

Carter shook her head and stared at the screen once more. "No, I need to finish this."

He straightened, placing his hands on her shoulders and giving them a squeeze. "Come on, Sam. There's nothing more you can do here."

She leaned her cheek against his hand and closed her eyes. "I know. I just keep seeing that look on her face..." She let out a shaky breath. "I think I might be more scared of what we'll find after seeing that."

He turned her chair around to face him, looking her directly in her eyes. "You can't give up. This is what members of SG1 do. They disappear, look and seem dead, and then come back. How many times have you guys thought she was dead? She must be tied with Daniel by now."

Sam couldn't help but laugh, knowing Jack knew just the way to brighten her mood. "You're right." She cocked her head to the side. "Though I don't think she's tied with Daniel. You are, though."

"Yea," he stepped to the side as she stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder as he led her outside. "I think I'm overdue for a life or death crisis."

She nudged him playfully with her hip. "Not funny."

He gave her his O'Neill smile. "Yea, think I'll settle for a midlife crisis instead."


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Cam sat in the mess hall of the Odyssey, deep in thought as he played with the straw wrapper in his fingers. He twisted it around and around until it finally broke, causing him to look down at it with a frown.

"Problems?" Dr. Lam asked as she sat down across from him. This was her first trip aboard the Odyssey, and not under the kind of circumstances she would ever hope to be in. She had insisted on being with SG1 in case they were able to extract Vala, though. With no idea as to what he could have done to her or put her through, she wanted to make sure she was readily available if they needed her help.

He let out a breath, folding his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. "You could say that."

"Penny for your thoughts?" She offered as she took a sip from her milk.

He glanced around, trying to make sure that no one else was within earshot, and leaned forward. "I'm starting to get a little worried, is all."

Carolyn laughed humorlessly. "You're just now starting to get worried?"

"No," he shook his head. "Of course I've been worried about Vala. But I'm starting to worry about the mission now. It's taken us two weeks just to knock the first three planets off the list. And Sam was right before. It could very well be that one of the planets we check out is where he is heading next, and we miss him as we move on to the next one."

She leaned forward, placing her chin against the palm of her hand. "But you knew the score when we first set out. What's changed now?"

He leaned back again, staring at the broken wrapper in front of him. "I'm worried that we won't get another shot at this."

"You think Ba'al will be able to stay one step ahead of us?" She asked with uncertainty.

"Nah, we've gone neck and neck with Ba'al before and we usually come out on top." He looked at the ceiling, shaking his head to himself. "I don't want to be the one to say it, but how much longer do you think the IOA and the United States government are going to let us keep using valuable resources to find an alien?"

"Ah," Carolyn nodded. "I see. I'd like to think that we can dismiss that sort of thought since she was—is--a member of the SGC, but from what I've heard of the IOA, that won't really matter."

"My point exactly. Hell, even not being an alien doesn't matter to those people. Look at how quickly they made the call to try to terminate Jackson's life before," he thumped the wrapper across the room angrily. "Must be pretty easy to make that sort of call when the person you're talking about is nothing more than a piece of paper that slides across your desk."

"What do you think is gonna happen if they do make that call?" Carolyn's expression had changed to that of worry.

"I think all hell is gonna break loose, that's what." He stood up, running a worried hand over his face. "I think I can speak for every member of SG1 when I say we'd go against every order the IOA gives us to keep looking for her."

She reached out for his hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "Then there's nothing to worry about. You'll find her."


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Teal'c lifted a brow at the light knock upon his door. He was sitting indian style in the middle of the floor, his hands palm up upon his knees, and the light from the many candles in the room reflecting off of his first prime tattoo. "You may enter."

Daniel peered around the door, looking a bit awkward. "Sorry, am I interrupting?"

Teal'c's eyes smiled up at him. "You are not. Please, come in Daniel Jackson."

He nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked around the room. "I thought you weren't able to kelnorim anymore?"

He stood up, crossing his arms behind his back. "While I cannot enter a state of kelnorim, I find meditation to be most useful in troubling times."

Daniel looked up from the candle he was inspecting on the dresser with a weak smile. "Troubling times like now you mean?"

"Indeed," he conceded. "I find it most unsettling that we have been unable to find Vala Mal Doran nor any word of her at all."

"You think she's dead," he stated quietly, turning back to the candle.

"I do not," Teal'c disagreed. "I do fear that Ba'al's power over these people is growing."

"You mean because we haven't been able to find anything?"

The Jaffa nodded his head slightly. He watched Daniel for a moment before taking a somber step forward. "I believe that Vala Mal Doran is alive and well, Daniel Jackson. You cannot lose hope."

Daniel laughed humorlessly, taking his glasses off and rubbing his hands over his face. "Hope?" He shook his head. "I'm not sure I have that in me. If we lose her..."

Teal'c took another step forward. "We will not. We have not yet finished our search of the narrowed down planets nor have we received reports back from any of the Jaffa sent to Ori planets to gather intelligence." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is not easy to have one so important to you fall into enemy hands."

Daniel inclined his head. "As you would know from this experience seeing as how she is just as important to you." He let out a breath. "I swear, with the way people talk you would think I'm the only friend she has around here!"

"That is not our intention, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c removed his hand and took a step back.

"Oh, you jumping on Mitchell's boat, is that it?" He groaned. "You of all people should know that--" he stopped himself as the Jaffa lowered his gaze, Daniel's eyes widening at the implication. "Wait..."

"SG1 to the bridge," a voice called over the loud speaker.

Daniel was still staring at Teal'c in disbelief, hardly even aware that they had just been paged.

Teal'c lifted his head to stare at the door. "I believe we are being summoned to the bridge, Daniel Jackson." He paused, gesturing for Daniel to go ahead of him but he remained still, the wheels in his head flipping over the implications over and over again. Teal'c lowered his hand and inclined his head at Daniel. "I will meet you on the bridge."

"Right," Daniel responded slowly. As Teal'c made for the door, he called him back, struggling to find the right way to word the question. He shook his head, changing his mind. "Nevermind. I don't want to know," he muttered before walking out the door with Teal'c.

"What's going on?" Cam asked as he reached the bridge.

"Thought you guys might want to see this for yourselves," Colonel Davidson responded as he gestured to the windshield ahead of them. "We just received visual confirmation of a goa'uld mothership in the area."

"Are we sure this ship belongs to Ba'al?" Teal'c asked as he and Daniel Jackson approached the windshield.

"Pretty sure, yes," Davidson responded. "We're also reading a massive amount of lifesigns in the same place on the surface of the planet. Appears to be some sort of gathering."

"He's preaching to the masses," Sam concluded. When all eyes turned to her, she explained. "Well we don't know for sure if Ba'al has been able to finish Qetesh yet, but we do know that he must be promising the people of these worlds something. Why else would they be so tight lipped about ever seeing him?"

Cam bit his lip, trying to hide his excitement. "So we're sure this is Ba'al?" He waited for Sam to nod before launching into the air with a clap. "HOT DOG! We've got her, guys!" He grinned at his fellow teammates, who seemed to feel his enthusiasm was infectious as they grinned back. "Let's go get our girl back!"


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The four members of SG1 stood at the back of the crowd, the hoods to their robes raised so as to keep anyone from recognizing them. People were whispering amongst themselves, the whole town seeming to be buzzing with excitement over whatever it was they had come to see.

"Excuse me," Daniel finally asked a woman standing off to the side holding her basket of market goods. "We're travelers and were wondering what brings a crowd of such magnitude to the market square like this."

The woman huffed. "Why, they're all here to see the Great Mother, of course." She gave him a skeptical look. "The Mother of the Orici."

"You don't seem to be buying into that," Cam offered hesitantly. "You don't follow, um, the Path?"

She placed a hand on her hip. "Of course I do," she retorted in an unconvincing manner. "But I am not buying that he is actually going to show her to us. He's been promising this for at least a month now. Follow him, help him, the Ori sent him to guide us back to Origin." Her face darkened. "I've been led by false gods before. I know a liar when I see one."

"How do the other villagers feel about this?" Carter asked. "I mean, they seem pretty excited."

"Well that should answer your question then." She looked around her. "Look, if you know what's best for you, you'll clear out of here. It's _frowned_ upon to have too many opinions around here." With that, she turned and made her way through the crowd.

"It would appear that Ba'al has been unable to convince the masses entirely without evidence of some kind." He turned to the rest of SG1. "I believe we will find Vala Mal Doran here."

"Question is," Cam began as he stared into the sky, "how do we get on his ship?"

"I don't think we'll have to," Daniel replied as he put a finger to his lips and moved forward into the crowd as they all went silent. He focused his attention on the two figures standing on the balcony of a grand building that edged the circle. One of them donned a heavy navy blue cloak that covered their body and hair. The figure lifted its head to scan the crowd, revealing Vala's face underneath.

"Well I'll be damned..." Cam muttered at the site. "Think that's really her? Or Qetesh?"

"There's no way to be sure," Sam answered as she watched Vala, whose chin was held high and posture was that of royalty as she looked her nose down to the masses.

"Children of the Ori," Ba'al announced to the crowd. "The Ori have blessed us tremendously this day. The Mother of the Orici has awoken from her slumber and now comes before you to join you in your plight. Heed the words of wisdom she offers!" He held his hand out, guiding her forward.

There was a collective gasp of awe as Ba'al removed her cloak, revealing her long black locks of hair that now fell well beyond her waist in waves and the magnificent white gown that hugged her every curve. The sleeves cut off at the shoulder, only to begin again and bellow out at the elbow. A gold embroidery lined her waist and dropped off down the center of the skirt. The bodice was white silk like the rest of the dress but with a hardened material that lined the top of the breast in gold and circled around her middle to make the sign of the Ori. She wore a gold circlet upon her head, its long strands of jewels mixing in with her hair. She stared before the crowd and set her jaw.

"Children of the Ori, hear me," she began.

"Uh oh," Cam mumbled as he pulled up beside Daniel. "This isn't looking good."

Daniel glared forward as she continued. "We knew this was a possibility."

"You have been deceived," she continued. "I am here to speak the truth. I speak to you not as someone's puppet," her eyes cut to Ba'al subtly, "but as the Mother of the Orici. I come here to enlighten you and help you find your way down the right path." She paused dramatically, making sure she had everyone's rapt attention. "The Orici is dead." She paused as there was another collective gasp from the crowd and Ba'al moved forward. "The Ori are false--"

Before she could continue, Ba'al had subtly reached his hand up to her neck, jabbing her with the needle connected to his ring, and she began to slip. He caught her in his arms, showing the crowd a sense of panic before handing her off to a nearby cloaked figure. The people were up in arms, all crying out in worry for the Great Mother.

Ba'al held his hands up to get the crowd's attention as Vala was carried out of sight. "Forgive the Great Mother. It has taken all of her strength to recover. Allow me to finish what she began, as she was just saying the same words of wisdom to me earlier. The Ori are falsely accused. As she said before, you have been misled. But we are here to guide you back onto the path. Hallowed are the Ori!"

"Oh he's good," Sam allowed with a shake of the head. "Parading her in front of the masses like this and putting words into her mouth." She cocked her head to the side as she noticed Daniel's grin.

"At least we know one thing," he turned around to face them, smiling wider than he had in months. "She's still Vala."

"Then let's go get her, cowboy," Cam patted him on the back, gesturing to the others to follow them into the alley. "Now first things first, recon of that building. I've got a feeling he's going to want a second shot at wowing the crowds with her since this one didn't go too well. Maintain radio silence until we find her or something that might lead to her. Once we find her, we meet up, tag her, and get beamed outta this joint. Do not engage anyone unless you have to. Stealth is key here," he nodded to Carter as he held up his Sudan cloaking bracelet. "You sure this thing is gonna work?"

"Definitely. No one will be able to see us, but they can still hear us," she reminded them.

"And they're safe now?" He questioned.

Daniel seemed to be getting impatient. "Would it matter if they weren't?"

Cam bobbed his head to the side while making his thinking noise. "Nah, wouldn't matter. Let's move out."

All at once the SG1 team activated their cloaking devices, disappearing from the alley. They followed Cam's hand signals as he weaved their way along the edge of the crowd and to the massive arched entrance. Once inside, they all looked around wide eyed.

"This place looked a lot smaller from the outside," Mitchell observed.

"Looks like it actually goes several floors down," Sam added as she leaned over the rails of a stairway. "At least three down here."

"And two up." Cam nodded to Teal'c. "You take the first floor. I'll split this level with you and then head down to the third floor. Carter, you take four. Daniel, you take five."

They all nodded their agreement and split up. Carter nodded good luck to Daniel as she broke away to the fourth floor and he continued down the stairs. She quietly made her way through the hallways, careful not to make any sounds and to avoid the guards that seemed to patrol the area. Her search of the rooms wasn't turning up much. She turned left to follow another hallway when she was startled by screams echoing around her. She rushed to find the source, hoping Vala wasn't already being punished for embarrassing Ba'al in front of his followers. She skidded to a stop, pressing her ear against the door the screams were coming from.

She pushed it open softly and just far enough to be able to squeeze her way through. Her gut clenched at the scene before her. A man adorned in an Ori prior robe was pacing around a girl of around 16 who was chained to the wall. In his hand was a hot poker with the symbol of Origin on it. It was glowing red hot.

"We will not suffer you tainting the masses with your evil lies," the priest chided as if she had done nothing more than spilled milk. "You must release the evil within you, child. Seek out the light of Origin once more. The gods have blessed you with their mercy."

"Your gods," the girl panted through clenched teeth, "are dead." She glared up at him with defiant eyes.

The priest made to burn her with the branding of the Ori once more, but Sam stunned him with her zat gun before he had a chance. The girl looked around the room wide eyed, flinching as Sam released her chains.

"You did not see or hear a thing. The priest released you after you begged for forgiveness," Sam hissed into the girl's ear. "As soon as you are clear, get out of here. Leave this town and never come back, do you understand?"

The young girl nodded, allowing for the still invisible Carter to guide her to her feet. "Thank you," she whispered before running out.

Sam took a deep breath before switching on her radio. "Guys," she whispered, "we might want to make this as fast as possible. I have a feeling we might be discovered soon."

"Not sure I like the sound of that," Daniel muttered to himself as he made his way down another hallway of empty rooms. They were furnished lavishly, some looking to be sitting rooms, dining areas, guest quarters—they were just empty of people. He quickly threw himself against a wall as two Jaffa turned the corner. Once they were far enough away, he decided to retrace their steps. Down the hall and around another corner, their seemed to be one solitary room with one solitary Jaffa guarding it. Daniel swung back around the corner and grasped his radio. "I think I found something here guys."

"We'll start heading that way," Cam's voice replied quietly. "The first 3 floors have been a bust so far."

Daniel ducked back around the corner, his zat in hand. After making sure there was no one else around or coming, he stunned the Jaffa, who crumpled unaware to the ground in front of his post. Daniel tiptoed over the body, trying to turn the knob as softly as possible and gently push it open enough for him to squeeze in. He ducked down immediately in case anyone started shooting, but noted that the room was mostly empty.

Save one person.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

He could hardly speak as he looked at her. The mysterious opening door wasn't lost on her and she was now looking around the room in question. There was a wild glint in her eyes, almost as if she was daring anyone to come after her. She was probably pretty angry that her speech was interrupted. Knowing Vala, she had probably practiced it for hours.

"Vala?" He whispered. "It's me, Daniel."

She swung around at the sound of his voice, still searching the room for him suspiciously. She started as he turned off the cloaking device and looked at him in stunned disbelief.

The corner of his mouth lifted, relief pouring out of him as he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, burying his head in her hair. "I can't believe we found you."

"Nor can I," she responded with wonder as she pulled away. She placed a hand on his face, her thumb gently caressing his cheek. "It certainly took you long enough."

All he could do is laugh, still overjoyed at the mere sight of her. "I was so scared we had lost you," he confessed.

"Shhh..." She placed a finger over his lips. "None of that now." She placed her other hand on his arm, pulling him against her as her lips closed onto his.

Before he could think about it, his hand was on the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her hair as his mouth moved against hers. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer. His eyes opened as he felt her hand drift down his chest and to his belt buckle.

"Woh," he grabbed her hands, stopping her. He licked his lips, unsure of what to say as he stared at her. "Okay, _that _happened. Look, I'm happy to see you too but we need to get you out of here."

"What's the rush?" She cooed as she leaned her body into his. "We've got this big comfy bed over here and hours before they check up on me again. I say we have a little fun."

Daniel was about to chide her for her priorities when her eyes began to glow. He dropped her hands, stepping away from her as he shook his head. "No..."

"What's the matter, darling?" Qetesh asked in her true voice. "Not up for the challenge?"

Tears brimmed his eyes as he backed into the wall behind him. He leaned his head back against it, staring at the ceiling. "I'm so sorry..."

She sauntered over to him, stroking his cheek. "There's still plenty of time to make it up to me."

"I wasn't talking to you." Daniel grabbed her wrist, throwing her away from him. She whipped around immediately, closing the distance between them in two strides as she raised her handheld device in front of his eyes and it started to glow.

"I was going to keep you as my pet," she taunted as her other hand closed around his throat. "But I think I'll just kill you instead."

Daniel didn't fight her. He just stood there in her grasp, his defeated eyes looking into hers. For a moment, he almost swore it was Sha're standing before him. His shoulders shook as he quietly whispered his apologies over and over again. Her hand shifted ever so slightly, hers eyes looking confused as she watched him beg for forgiveness.

"Daniel!" Cam and Teal'c had both entered the room. Qetesh turned her glowing eyes to them, flinging her hand in their direction as her handheld device sent them into the wall in the hallway. She angrily turned back to Daniel with the device, seeming to struggle to focus as the glowing light waned.

For reasons he couldn't understand, Daniel found himself sinking to the ground as Qetesh stumbled backwards. He held his head in his balled up fists as he cried out in fury. He took in a deep breath, lifting his gaze once more to Qetesh, but only to find her crumpled on the ground a few feet away from him, her head in her hands. He stood up, wiping his nose on his sleeve as he aimed the zat gun at her. Her own sniffles brought him pause. He took a step closer, noticing the blood that was dripping onto her lap from her head.

"You're bleeding," he stated quietly.

"Yes," she snapped in her normal voice. "That happens, as you very well know." She let out another sniffle as she brought her sleeve up to her bleeding nose, barely lifting her head.

"You're crying."

She let out a humorless laugh. "Not becoming of a queen, is it? Well tough. I've been through a lot and I feel I deserve a good crying jag, don't you?"

"Vala?" His voice cracked, trying to keep in mind that this could be a ploy of the goa'uld that now inhabited her body. "Look at me."

"No," she bit her lip and let out a sob. "Not until you stop making me see them."

"See who?" he asked as he inched closer.

She turned hate filled eyes up to him. "You aren't Daniel so stop playing like it. You know I already figured that out a long time ago." She turned her head away from him, her chin raised defiantly. "You're just going to have to come up with something a little more creative as far as punishment goes, because I won't fall for this again."

"Careful, Jackson," Cameron called over to him as he rubbed the back of his head from the doorway. "That's not really Vala anymore."

Vala laughed maniacally at this. "Not really Vala!" she threw the handheld device at him. "Well you're not really Mitchell so there!"

Cameron ducked as Teal'c caught the handheld device that zipped past his head. "Teal'c...have you ever seen a goa'uld act so..."

"Insane. I have not." Teal'c turned back to the crumpled woman on the floor. "I do not see how it is possible for Qetesh to inhabit her and allow for her to speak her mind. It is not the way of the goa'uld."

Their attention turned back to Vala as she cried out, jerking away from Daniel's touch. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the knee he had just put his hand on, and then back up at him. He was holding his hands in the air to show her he meant no harm. Slowly, disbelief waning, she reached her hand out to his face, poking him in the head before jerking her hand back. Shock and relief washed over her as she repeated the same action again, only to have him grab her hand in aggravation.

"Yes, Vala, you've established that I'm real." He shot her a look of annoyance. "Now would you please stop that?"

"Daniel?" Tears were spilling down her cheeks. "It's really you?"

He gave her hand a squeeze. "Who else could you manage to annoy so easily in a life or death situation?" He watched her with sad eyes as she hung her head and started sobbing. He moved closer to her, hesitantly wrapping his arm around her back as she fell into his lap tearfully. He rubbed gentle circles up and down it, whispering his comfort. "It's okay, Vala. We've come to take you home."

She laughed with a sniffle as she lifted her head. "It's about time. This whole being a queen thing was getting old."

"No offense, Vala," Cam started as he walked over to them. "Great to see you and all. I mean, if you are really _you_ that is. Which brings me to my next question. How were you just a goa'uld trying to kill ole Danny boy here two minutes ago but now you aren't? Last time we checked that's not how the goa'uld work. Shared power and all that."

She wiped her nose on her sleeve, sitting up a little bit straighter though she still had Daniel's hand in an iron grip. "It's because Qetesh is a clone. He made her weaker so that he could better control her." She squinted her eyes as though she had a headache. "He said something before about some plan that he had that had obviously failed. He blamed her for it." She flinched in pain. "Because she is so weak, I can take control. Sometimes it's easy and other times," she nodded to Daniel, "it's harder."

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked with concern as she started trembling.

"She's trying to get control again," Vala gave him a determined look. "I won't let her."

Daniel placed a comforting hand on her head and gave her a reassuring smile. "This will all be over soon enough." He pulled out the armband that had a transmitter in it out of his vest and held it up to her.

"We'll just snap that puppy on and away we go." Cam looked around behind him. "Which reminds me...where's Sam?"

"Oh!" Sam's voice sounded from beside him as he jumped two feet in the air. She materialized with a blush. "Sorry, I forgot this thing was on."

"Jesus, Carter!" He clutched his heart as he panted. He turned back to Vala, who was inspecting the armband. "Yea, doesn't really go with your outfit there does it princess?"

She gave him a weak smile. "I still can't believe you are all real."

"We'll prove that soon enough," Daniel promised as he helped her to her feet and gave a nod to Cam.

Mitchell squeezed his radio as he looked around to all of his teammates. "Odyssey, the band is officially back together and we are all ready to be beamed aboard."

"Negative, SG1," the radio buzzed back. "We can only get a lock on four targets."

"Transmitter must be broken," Daniel stepped closer to Vala, wrapping his arms around her. "We'll just have to do this the old fashion way."

"We now have a lock on only three targets," the radio buzzed again. "There seems to be some sort of interference in that room."

"Huh." Daniel led Vala out into the hallway and released her from his touch, holding up a finger at her. "Odyssey? How about now?"

"Still only four targets."

He wrapped his arms around Vala again. "And now?"

"Three, sir."

"Son of a bitch," Cam made to hit the wall but stopped short. "They did something to her."

"What do you mean?" Vala asked, her voice full of fear. "I thought I was going home."

Daniel placed a comforting hand on her back. "You are. We just need to figure out a Plan B now. Do you know if there are transport rings in this building?"

"I don't know, maybe," she mumbled. Her eyes closed again and she swayed a bit. "I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

"We'll zat you if we need to," Cam gestured for them to come on. "We need to find those rings first though. Lead the way, princess."

She licked her lips, trying to flash him a smile. "I'm a Queen, thank you very much." She stepped out into the hallway and looked around. "If this is like the other places, there should be a ring room on this level."

Daniel took Vala's arm and nodded to Sam, who took the other and they made their way down the corridors. She grew weaker the further they went, and it began to feel as though they were going around in circles.

"Are you sure it's this way?" Sam asked. "I think we've already been down this hallway."

Vala fell to her knees, her head in her hands. "I don't know...You have to leave without me."

Sam lifted Vala to her feet. "Yea, right. We didn't come all this way just to visit. Focus, Vala. Where are the transport rings?"

Her eyes scanned the hallway, retracing steps in her mind. She sat up straighter, her eyes widening. "He's coming."

"What? How do you know that?" Daniel asked incredulously.

She weakly held up her wrist, her sleeve sliding down her arm to reveal the goa'uld marriage bracelet on it. "Because the ill effects of this thing are starting to wear off. You have to go."

"Phhhh," Cameron let out. "We can take Ba'al."

She leaned her head back. "It's not that simple. Where he is, there's always 10 or so more of him near. And that's not even including his Jaffa and human servants. You're outmanned."

They could hear commands being shouted a few halls down. She turned back to them insistently. "You have to go. _Now_!"

Cam held up his Sudan cloaking device and nodded to the others, who in turn, activated theirs. Daniel was the last, kneeling beside her and placing a hand on her elbow. "We'll be right here the whole time," he promised. He caught her as her head drooped forward, not noticing as she pulled his walkie talkie out of his vest and slipped it under her sleeve.

She leaned against the wall, slumping down to the floor as she awaited the nearby patrol. "Over here, darlings," she called. "Your queen is ill."

Three Jaffa raced to her side, one kneeling down beside her. "Are you alright my queen?" He looked at her blood covered sleeve. "Are you injured?"

"No," she croaked as she leaned her head back against the wall. "Just ill from being too far away from my _beloved_ is all."

"Let that be a lesson to you then," Ba'al retorted from his position at the hallway entrance. "Not to try another one of your futile escape attempts."

"Oh, it wouldn't have been so futile had you not already made sure you were far enough away for me to start getting sick in the first place. Must be nice that it doesn't work both ways." She gave him a defiant glare. "I would have been long gone and well on my way to killing your precious Qetesh."

He chuckled darkly, walking over to her and offering his hand. He lifted her off of the ground gently, then grabbed her throat with the other hand and slammed her against the wall. "You test my patience."

"It's what I do best," she replied with a gasp for breath. "What would your followers think if they knew how you treated their precious Great Mother? Perhaps I should inform them and let Qetesh take all the glory for herself."

He leaned forward, his face an inch away from hers as he stroked her cheek, unaware of the struggle going on a few feet away from him as Daniel tried to free himself from Cam and Teal'c's grasp to get to Ba'al. They all froze as Vala's sleeve slid down her arm, revealing the armband they had placed on her.

"What is this?" Ba'al asked angrily. He threw her to the ground, looking around. "Jaffa! Cree! Find the Tau'ri intruders!"

Vala let out a maniacal laugh. "You'll never find them." She lifted her chin, ready for the blow that followed. She licked her lips, spitting out the blood and letting her hair hang over her face as she lifted the walkie talkie to her mouth and turned sorrowful eyes to where she thought SG1 might be.

"Odyssey, this is Vala Mal Doran. You are clear to beam up the rest of SG1. Do it now!" She watched with tear filled eyes as a bright light shone down two feet away from her. She could hear Daniel's cries of protest as they cut off with the beam. "And tell them I'm sorry. And...thank you for trying. Vala out." With that, she threw the radio across the room so that it smashed into bits before turning around to face Ba'al's wrath.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Why would she _do_ that??" Cam yelled as he paced the bridge. "We had her right there! There's no way they would have found us!"

Sam's eyes were distant as she stared at the ground. "She knew what he'd do to us if he did find us. She wasn't willing to risk that," she added quietly. She licked her lips and looked to her teammates. "I found a medieval torture chamber on the fourth floor. It was pretty bad."

"Well I don't care what you found, we have to go back!" Mitchell railed on.

"It's too late," Daniel called out from his position by the window. He turned weary eyes to Mitchell. "His ship just jumped into hyperspace."

"_Dammit!_" He resumed his pacing, taking deep breaths. "Okay, so we move on to the next planet on the list. With any luck we'll run into him again."

"And if we don't?" Sam asked.

"Then we backtrack, check the other ones again while the other teams gather more intelligence."

"I'm afraid those aren't our orders, Mitchell," Davidson chimed in. "Look, I'd love to keep going but my orders are to check out the planets on that list and then take you all back to Stargate Command. Hopefully with Vala."

"I don't care what your orders are," Cam spoke softly and slowly, giving him a determined glare. "We are going to keep looking until we find her. We are not going to let another chance to rescue her slip through our fingers." He looked around, daring anyone to argue with him, before heading towards his quarters.


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Vala panted, her head hanging between her shoulders as her hands were chained above her head. Her eyes stayed on the goa'uld pain stick as it swayed in front of her, waiting to brace herself for the next blow.

"Why do you still fight me, my love?" Ba'al asked as he knelt down in front of her. "I am all that you have left. Your Tau'ri friends won't be coming to your rescue now."

She winced, fighting against the memories as they came flashing through her mind. He had managed to intercept the transport beam as SG1 made their attempt to escape without her. He forced her to watch as he tortured her friends over and over again, even allowing Qetesh to have a hand in their pain when Vala was too weak to fight the goa'uld's control. She could see the flashes of Qetesh's time with them, which ultimately ended in some of their deaths. It was Qetesh who had killed Daniel and Sam. She could see herself looking down at their lifeless eyes every time she tried to sleep.

"It pains me to see you in such a saddened state," he lifted her chin, gripping it in his hand to force her to meet his eyes. "Allow me to ease your suffering."

She jerked her face out of his grasp, eying the pain stick pointedly.

"I think you have had enough for today, my love." He nodded to the Jaffa, who released her shackles as she crumbled to the ground. "Come to my bed."

"Thought you weren't interested in me in that way?" Vala mocked. The truth was, he had tried many times to seduce Qetesh. And each and every time, Vala had been able to take control and always made herself known so she could fight him. He never tried to finish with her what he had started with Qetesh, only became enraged more with each time. She had concluded that it wasn't her he wanted but Qetesh, though she still couldn't understand the logic there. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and gave him a sultry look. "So what was this then? Foreplay?"

He chuckled as he lifted her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his body into hers. "No, this was to ensure that you don't interrupt the next time Qetesh and I are having a private moment."

Vala laughed sardonically. "A private moment? As if that were possible! And besides," she leaned closer. "I find it rather funny that every time you and Qetesh are having an intimate moment," she placed her cheek against his as she continued in a whisper, "she makes it rather easy for me to take back control. She must not be that impressed with you either."

He yanked her away from him, thrusting her into the Jaffa nearby with a sneer. "You speak of things you know nothing about."

A wicked grin crossed her face. "Oh but I do...you helped me remember what it was like to be her, after all. And I remember your _skills_ being the butt of so many, many of her jokes."

He stepped forward so as to hit her, but restrained himself. "Take my queen for her treatment. I shall retrieve her in one hour."


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Daniel Jackson knocked on the door frame of General Landry's office.

He looked up from the report he had been reading and forced a smile. "Come in, Dr. Jackson. Close the door if you would."

He complied and turned his stony face back to the general, already aware of what this was about. "You can't let them do this."

"I haven't even said anything yet," Landry replied with exhaustion as he gestured to the seat across from him.

"You don't need to. I've been at this long enough to know how the IOA works, General." He took his seat, propping his elbows on the arms and folding his hands together. "They want to call off the search."

He nodded. "They feel our time would be better spent focusing on the wraith problem. Colonel Carter has resumed her duties with the Odyssey, and they are transferring you to Atlantis."

Daniel leaned forward in his chair, his eyes practically on fire. "Like hell they are."

Landry shook his head with a humorless laugh. "You say that like you have an option, Dr. Jackson." Daniel made to interrupt him but he held up his hand. "I am aware that you are a civilian and therefore do not have to follow orders. As is the IOA. Which is why they made it perfectly clear that if you don't comply with their wishes," he added with disgust, "then your services will no longer be needed with the Stargate program."

"Fine," Daniel shrugged and made to get up. "I'll tender my resignation by the end of the day."

"Now hold on a minute," Landry stood up. "You can't just walk away, Dr. Jackson."

"Yes, yes I can," Daniel retorted, his volume rising. "I am sick, _sick_ of these people looking down their noses at us and telling us what is best when we are the ones out their risking our necks for their safety! If not for us, they wouldn't even have jobs! They sit in their cozy little offices and make decisions about whether people—_good people—_will live or die!" He cut himself off, turning his back to the general. "I refuse to be a part of a program that holds such little value in human life."

Landry walked around his desk and leaned against it. "I understand your frustration, son. Believe me, I do. But before you do anything, I would suggest you think about something. What do you think will happen if you leave and we find her? You think the IOA will welcome you back with open arms? You think they'll even let you know?"

Daniel turned around slowly. "How are we supposed to find her if we aren't even looking anymore?"

"Well, sometimes the IOA isn't always fully apprised of our intentions with each mission." He crossed his arms. "We don't leave our people behind, right?"

He straightened. "Right."

"Which means if we just so happen to find intelligence on Vala's whereabouts as we are scouting planets for technology...." He trailed off, leaving Daniel to fill in the blanks.

"And I'm guessing it will only be a coincidence that we're mainly scouting Ori loyalist planets." He grinned at the General.

"Not we," Landry corrected. "You'll be in Atlantis. Frankly, the IOA is a little frustrated that Atlantis has been in our backyard and you still haven't managed to get there."

Daniel sighed, leaning against the door. "You honestly expect me to go to Atlantis and act like everything is normal?"

"No, I expect you to go to Atlantis and give them whatever help they need in fighting off a wraith attack on Earth." He clapped Daniel on the shoulder. "Won't do much good to find anyone if there's not a home to come back to now is there?"

"No sir." He turned for the door, pausing with his hand on the handle. "And the threat the Ori followers pose?"

Landry grunted. "The IOA doesn't feel they are any threat at all."

"That's what I thought," Daniel replied with a shake of the head before leaving the office.


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Mind if I ask what you're doing?" Mitchell asked from the doorway of Daniel's office as he watched him pack.

"Just gathering some research materials on the ancients I might need while I'm in Atlantis," he replied nonchalantly.

"So you're going?" He asked with disbelief, walking into the room and leaning on the desk across from Daniel. "You're just going to throw in the towel?"

"No," Daniel responded with annoyance as he sealed up the last box. "But it was made abundantly clear to me that I either do what they say or leave."

Cam shook his head in disgust. "They sure didn't waste any time calling off the search. We just got started." He looked up at Jackson. "You know they're packing her room up as we speak?"

He looked up in shock. "What?" Before Cam could answer, Daniel was racing to the elevators and down the hallway to Vala's quarters. "What are you doing?" he demanded of the people in the room.

"What do you think they're doing, Jackson?" Cam asked from behind him. "To the IOA, Vala's as good as dead. Why keep a room ready for her?"

"Stop that!" Daniel rushed over, grabbing a stuffed giraffe out of an airman's hands. "What are they going to do with it?"

His teammate shrugged, pushing himself off the wall. "Stick it in storage for about a year or so, then probably sell it."

He snatched a box out of a technician's hands, then rushed around the room as he quickly tried to grab anything he felt Vala might need when she got back.

Mitchell put a hand on his arm to calm him. "It's okay, Jackson. Sam already grabbed some stuff too. Hey!" he called as an airman pulled a wooden box out from underneath her bed. "We'll take that." He took the box and the bundle of envelopes from him and placed them in Daniel's box. "What? I figured Sam woulda grabbed that sort of stuff."

Daniel walked out into the hallway, dropping the box at his feet and sliding down the wall, his head in his hands. "This is wrong," he whispered as Mitchell joined him.

"I know." Mitchell heaved a sigh. "Friggin suits. I hate 'em."

He lifted his head to Mitchell, who was now leaning against the opposite wall. "What are you and Teal'c going to do?"

"Well," he crossed over to him, offering him a hand up. "Teal'c is going to take some R and R offworld. Certain worlds, if you catch my drift. Me? I'm gonna get way involved in the cultures of some of these...backwater planets as you might call them. I've taken an interest in culture and stuff lately."

"Meanwhile I get to go play around on Atlantis like a good little boy." Daniel made a noise of disgust.

"Hey now, I hear the wraith are positioning themselves into biggest baddies of the galaxies right now," he noted. "I wouldn't go blowing them off yet."

"I know," he conceded. "I just wish I could be out there with you guys looking for her."

"Jackson, I have no idea what you are talking about," Mitchell gave him a wink. "I'm not looking for anyone. Just culture. Good ole backwater Ori loving culture." He lifted his brows. "Now if I'm not mistaken you have a matter stream to catch. Better get a move on."

Daniel nodded his agreement before watching Mitchell making his way back to the Control Room. He grabbed the box at his feet and carried it to his office, not willing to look at its contents until the door was closed. He took in deep breath and began looking through the random things he had grabbed. He had her pink fuzzy slippers. The box that was hidden underneath her bed. A bag full of glittery hair clips that were most likely meant for someone much younger than Vala. He laughed to himself as he fingered the bag, imagining how she always modeled her latest additions to the team even in full gear. He dropped the bag back into the box, slowly sealing it up and marking it as his before tucking it away in the closet.


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"My queen?" The Jaffa asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist to help her stand. "Are you alright?"

Vala lifted an eyebrow in response, unsure of how to respond with an honest answer. Truth be told, she found herself to be numb. She simply watched as the days passed, struggling to maintain as much control as she could and making sure it was during the right times and praying to whatever real gods that might be out there to end her suffering.

"Are you injured?" Her Jaffa guardian asked with genuine concern.

She licked her lip, tasting the copper of her own blood on her tongue. "No more than usual, I suppose." She allowed him to help her to her chambers and watched quietly as he brought over a water basin and a cloth to clean the cut on her lip. "Let me ask you something, big guy."

He gave her a smile. "Might I ask that my queen so bless me as to call me by name?" He paused as she nodded. "It is Jaitan."

"Alright, Jaitan," she sat up on her elbow. "Why do you follow him? Lord Ba'al, I mean."

He shifted his eyes, wringing out the cloth in his hands. "He has been sent by the Ori to guide us down the path of ascension, which is the only true path."

"You don't really believe that do you?" She backtracked at his horrified look. "Not the ascension part and true path and all that. The part where the Ori sent him to help you."

"How else would he have managed to bless us with the presence of the Mother of the Orici?" He forced out in an unconvincing manner. "And how else would he be able to promise us that the Orici will come to us once more?"

Vala sat straight up. "He what?"

Jaitan kept his eyes on the basin in front of him. "He has sworn to the masses that if they follow him, the Ori will forgive them their failures and send the Orici to them once more."

"How could he possibly manage that?" She thought out loud. "Adria died, and then ascended, and then died again. Or whatever ascended beings do. Cease to exist, I suppose." She cut her eyes back to him. "You don't believe any of that either, do you?"

"There was much disbelief when Lord Ba'al first made his promises known to the masses," he lifted his eyes and gave her a knowing look. "But then he presented them with you, the Mother of the Orici. The sacred vessel of their savior."

"'Their'! Ha! You said 'their' not 'our'!" She lifted his chin to meet her eyes. "You may speak candidly with me, Jaitan. You know that I am here against my will."

He leaned in closer and started to whisper excitedly. "There are a few of us who do follow the true path that Origin guides us too, though not always in the ways that the Ori would have approved of. We do not believe that he will be able to deliver the Orici to the people. Not the true Orici." He gave her a knowing look.

"You have a theory then?"

"We believe he is trying to create a harcissus." He leaned closer at her confused look. "A harcissus is a powerful child with abilities that are still unknown. There are many legends, but it has been thousands of years since a harcissus was presented to the people. All that is known is that the harcissus proved to be so powerful that the System Lords forbade bringing another into the world. To do so became punishable by death."

"So a harcissus is a force to be reckoned with, I get it. How do you create one?"

"My queen," he bowed his head, somewhat embarrassed. "A harcissus is the offspring of two goa'uld hosts. The genetic memory of the goa'ulds that inhabit the hosts are passed to the child as well as the powers that are spoken of in myth."

"Oh." Realization hit her. "Oh! That's why he's been trying to..." She wrinkled her nose. "Well you get the picture. If I'm in control though...." she paused, the corner of her mouth lifting into a smile of understanding and victory. "She can't pass the genetic memory onto the offspring. Brilliant!"

"That is only a theory, my queen," he warned.

"Oh, stop calling me that. We all know I'm fabulous, but you can call me Vala." She bit her lip. "So since this is only a theory, there's no telling when he might snap and give it a go with me then. We need a plan."

He reared his head back in shock. "A plan?"

She turned back to him, a glint of hope in her eyes. "Yes, darling. You are going to help me escape."

"Will Qetesh not be able to see what you are planning?"

Vala gave a shrug. "Something tells me she won't mind. She doesn't exactly seem too happy to be in this situation either."


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Mitchell was fully reclined in his briefing room chair, donning a traveler's outfit of leather and cloth, his legs propped up on the table and his hands folded behind his head.

General Landry came out of his office, looking up from his brief to see the very relaxed colonel, who was sporting a look of satisfaction across his face. "Can I help you Colonel Mitchell?" he asked with a pointed look to his outfit.

"Oh, yes sir!" Cam kicked his legs off the table. "You see, I was hoping for a little off-world R and R time." He leaned forward with a wink. "You see, Teal'c and I have just heard about this big party that's being held on another planet. Some kind of religious celebration, if you catch my drift."

"I see," the general nodded. "And you feel this religious celebration will give you better insight into these people?"

"Yes sir," he added with mock enthusiasm. "I feel very strongly that we could win them over as allies. I think they might even have ships."

"Ships?"

"Oh yes, big ones." He gave a shrug. "Least that's what the guy at the tavern said after we generously bought him a drink. Or two."

"Well," Landry smiled. "We could definitely use more ships if there really is about to be a wraith attack on Earth."

"And by attending this festival, I'm sure we could gain their trust." He stood up. "And seeing as it's just a simple meet and greet, there's probably no need for back up."

"Very well, Colonel. You have a go." He laughed as Mitchell threw a victorious fist in the air.

On P2X319, the people were packed into the tight circle of the town square. It was surrounded by a circular fortress of a medieval style, wrapping its way around the market with a sizeable tower at the northern point. The people were shoulder to shoulder, hardly leaving room for any movement.

"Yup," Cam asked as he tried to squeeze out from between two rather large locals. "You were right, Teal'c. This is quite the party."

Teal'c opened his mouth to speak, but was shushed by someone in the crowd next to him.

"She's going to be here any moment!" He clapped excitedly.

"To whom are you speaking of?" He asked the annoying townsperson. "We are travelers from a distant land," he amended at the man's confused look.

"Then you must have traveled very far to have not heard the news! The Mother of the Orici has returned to us!"

"Yea," Cam muttered. "We already heard she was back."

"Yes, but now she is whole once more," he stood on his tiptoes, trying to get a better view of the balcony. "Her words of wisdom now spread through the lands far and wide."

"Don't you mean Lord Ba'al's words of wisdom?" Mitchell shrugged nonchalantly. "We heard the Great Mother has been speaking her words of wisdom through him since her return."

The man's eyes lit up as he let out a happy sigh and gestured before them. "Not anymore."

"Children of the Ori," Vala called from her place on the balcony, her golden dress sending reflections of light into the crowd. "Hear me. Your prayers have been answered."

Cameron shot Teal'c a look of concern as he listened to her continue.

"The Ori have come to me in a vision. They have shown me the light of the path. But they have also shown forgiveness." She held out her arms to them, lovingly gazing down upon them. "They have told me that all of our prayers shall soon be answered. They have deemed us worthy. They will send us the Orici once more so that together, with the guidance and wisdom of the Orici to lead us, we will smite the evil that threatens to shadow this galaxy in darkness and keep those who would follow Origin from the path."

"Oh this is not good," Mitchell whispered to Teal'c, who nodded his agreement.


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Vala sat at the head of the elaborately decorated dining table, her chin held firmly away from the direction of Ba'al, who was seated opposite her.

"That was a spectacular performance you gave, my queen." He lifted his glass of wine in a motion of toasting her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied quietly.

"Come now, you don't think I can see the difference between you and Qetesh?"

She turned her cold gaze back to him. "I thought there was no difference to you."

"Not many," he conceded. "But it is the subtle differences I have come to learn of in the last year I have spent with you by my side. Now tell me, why put on such a show when you have been fighting me at every turn? Have you had a change of heart?"

She turned away from him once more, ignoring the food on the plate in front of her. Her stomach was still churning from that performance of hers. It sickened her to say the words, but she knew Jaitan was right. It was necessary. And for now, she had to do what she must in order to get away from him. "I'm tired."

"Ready to retire so soon?"

"I'm tired of fighting." She wiped a tear from under her eye. "It's useless."

His posture straightened, his demeanor changing from one of curiosity to satisfaction. "I hope in time you may come to see how very important you are to me."

She glared at him full on. "I know just how important I am to you. You need me to give you a new Orici. And by Orici, you mean harcissus. A harcissus that will play its role very well until it gets old enough to play host to you, who will then have all the power that the Ori and Adria left behind. By which time, I will be dead."

He laughed slightly. "Correct, for the most part. How long you live depends on how well you behave." He leaned forward, a lustful gleam in his eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up," she scoffed. "Just because I speak the words doesn't mean I'll help you. I just want to make sure nothing happens to those people. And if I don't play along, sooner or later something will. Because sooner or later, they will start to question the words you speak to them."

He leaned back with a shrug before looking at her plate. "I can't help but notice that you have not touched your food. Is it not to your liking?"

She pushed it away from her as a new wave of nausea came over her. "I'm not hungry."

"Perhaps you are not well?" He stood up and walked the length of the table until he took the position directly behind her. "You seem ill, my love." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "A bit shaky. Slightly feverish. Dizzy spells coupled with a loss of appetite."

She shoved away from him, leaning against the table. "You poisoned me!"

"Not much," he admitted with an amused look. "But perhaps you aren't feeling as strong minded as you usually are." He laughed at her shocked expression. "Come now, my love. You couldn't possibly have thought that I wouldn't eventually take matters into my own hands, could you?"

"Qetesh won't be any easier to convince than me," she used the table to prop herself up as she tried to get away from him.

He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her close. "No need to run away, darling. You aren't quite where I need you to be and now that I have control of the situation, I find that I can be far more patient with you." He planted a light kiss on her lips before releasing her. "You should eat. You'll need your strength in the coming days."

Vala closed her eyes, sinking down into the closest seat as he left her alone in the dining quarters. She hung her head down, holding it in her hands as she tried to cling to the only hope she still had left.


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Jon Sheppard cleared his throat as he awkwardly hovered outside the lab.

"Yes, Jon, what is it?" Rodney McKay asked, not even trying to hide his annoyance. "Can't you see we're a little busy here?"

"Yes, _Rodney_ I can. But Dr. Jackson is being paged."

Daniel looked up from the computer screen he had been staring at for what felt like years. "Sorry, what?"

Jon shifted his gaze. "Mr. Woolsey and I would like to talk to you."

Panic set in at the regretful tone in Sheppard's voice. "Is everything okay?"

He heaved a sigh. "You're needed back at Stargate Command."

"Yes, but is everything okay?" Daniel asked again with impatience.

Jon's sad eyes met his. "I think you should talk to Woolsey."

He nodded slowly, avoiding the pitiful looks McKay was giving him as his led feet took him to the office of Richard Woolsey on the Atlantis base. Sheppard remained quiet the whole time, which Daniel appreciated. It gave his mind time to go through every possible scenario so as to prepare himself. He hoped to hell it was nothing, but judging by the colonel's reaction he was guessing it was far more than nothing. Nothing short of Earth shattering would allow for the IOA to sign off on him coming home.

They had reached Woolsey's office before Daniel had even realized it. Sheppard shut the door behind him and crossed his arms over his chest, still refusing to meet Daniel's eyes.

"What's going on?" he finally asked into the awkward silence.

"Stargate Command has received some disturbing intelligence concerning the Ori followers. The IOA feels that they might be a threat." Woolsey explained. He looked down, picking at the corner of his desk.

"Finally caught on, have they?" he half muttered to himself.

"There's more." Woolsey straightened, forcing himself to look Dr. Jackson in the eyes. "The intelligence concerns a one Vala Mal Doran, mother to the Orici and former team member of SG1."

"He knows who she is, Richard," Jon interjected. "Just spit it out."

"Very well." He swallowed hard. "Apparently, the Great Mother, as they call her, has been seen speaking to the masses." He looked down regretfully. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, Dr. Jackson. She's promised them another Orici. It looks like Colonel Carter's theory is coming into fruition."

Daniel sat down slowly, unable to speak. If Qetesh was now in control, then that would mean that either Vala had given up or that Ba'al had finally broken her. He leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands as he stared at the ground, fearing that they might not be able to fix her this time even if they did get her back.

"They want you to come back and help them with this new threat," Jon volunteered. "They feel that you are the foremost expert on Origin, aside from Vala that is."

He nodded his understanding.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Jackson," Sheppard added. "The Odyssey will be here to pick you in an hour."

"And the wraith?" Daniel finally asked.

Woolsey gave him an encouraging smile. "We'll take care of them, Dr. Jackson. You go do what you can for your team."

He stood up slowly, still uncertain as to whether or not there was anything he could do. He left the office without another word or look. He let his feet guide him to his room, then sat down on the edge of the bed, letting out a shaky breath. He stared down at his feet, feeling completely powerless.


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Samantha Carter sat across from Daniel in the mess hall of the Odyssey, both quietly sipping on their coffees as they stared off into space. Her finger tapped against her coffee cup anxiously. "So have they told you what the plan is?"

"Diffuse the situation," he answered numbly. "I know all about Origin so they want me to basically talk the Ori loyalists into backing down and believing that Ba'al has been misleading them. Oh, and convince them that their precious Great Mother is an evil liar too."

"Any ideas as to how to do that?"

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "No. They were able to contact Tomin though. He's supposed to be sending over some ancient tablets of the Ori that might help prove Ba'al to be wrong. They involve the Orici, but it's written in a derivative of ancient, so they haven't been able to make heads or tails of most of it." He lifted heavy eyes to her. "Any word from the Tok'ra yet?"

She gave a half hearted shrug. "They say they can help if we're able to capture Qetesh."

"They weren't much help when Ba'al took over Adria," he reminded her.

"They say they can use the same extraction method that was used on Ba'al. If both the host and the symbiote are put under, then the symbiote shouldn't get a chance to do anything to Vala." She stared back down at her coffee cup again. "But that all depends on extracting Vala safely."

"Vala who is now _the_ sacred religious symbol of Origin. The only symbol they have now." He grimaced. "Sounds even worse when you say it out loud. Are they going to let you stick around?"

"No," Sam pushed away from the table angrily. "I still have my orders. To hell with what's happening with my friend."

"We'll keep you posted," he promised. "We should probably get to the bridge. We should be close."

"We should be there already," Carter corrected as she gestured for him to lead the way.


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**  
No sooner had he arrived back at Stargate Command had he been given a pile of work to do. The IOA offered no apologies, nor any regrets as they spoke of eliminating the threat. Their meaning was not lost on SG1. The threat was Vala. Without the Mother of the Orici, Ba'al would never be able to pull any of this off.

"Unscheduled off world activation!"

Daniel sat in his office staring at the books in front of him, hardly seeing the lines of text he was supposed to be translating and trying his best to ignore the announcement over the loud speaker as it sounded for around the 10th time in the past two hours. He ran his hand over his face, letting out the breath he always seemed to be holding. Seeing that his coffee cup was nearing empty, he decided to make his way to the mess hall.

"Daniel Jackson to the Control Room," Walter's voice called over the loud speaker.

"Great," Daniel muttered to himself before changing directions to the Control Room. When he arrived, both Teal'c and Cam were already standing behind Walter staring expectantly at one of the screens before them.

"What is it?" he asked no one in particular. Cam averted his eyes and Teal'c looked more somber than usual. "Guys?"

"Someone keeps trying to collect call us no matter how many times we deny the charges," Cam answered without looking up.

"O_kay_..." Daniel suddenly noticed that all eyes in the Control Room were on him. "That sounds more like Dr. Lee's department than mine. So what do you need me for?"

Teal'c took a step forward, his large arms crossed behind his back. "Colonel Mitchell suggested we open the iris momentarily the last time the gate was dialed." He held what looked to be a medium sized rock out to Daniel. "This came through."

Daniel felt his heart drop as he stared down at the rock. Someone had carved a gate address and the words 'Send MALP' onto it. They had signed it 'Vala Mal Doran.' "That's it? Did she send audio? Anything?"

Now it was Cam who took a step forward. "Just a gate address. Nothing else. And we don't even know for sure it was her, Daniel."

"Well we have to go investigate!" He paused expectantly. "We can't just leave her there!" He looked back and forth between Cam and Teal'c, waiting for one of them to back him up. "This is the first contact she's been able to make with us in over 6 months!"

"We know, son," General Landry spoke up from behind. "But we can't go barging in there blind. We're sending the MALP through now. Hopefully, if she's there, she can send us a video transmission." He approached Daniel now, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But you have to accept the possibility that there might not be anything left of her to save."

Daniel closed his eyes and sighed, unwilling to even entertain the possibility that she was beyond saving. He turned to face the screen, watching the gate room from the window as they sent the MALP through. The .3 seconds it took for matter to be reformed on the other side of the event horizon felt like hours.

"Receiving MALP telemetry," Walter announced. "Bringing up visual."

The camera scanned around until it finally found a cloaked figure huddled nearby. The figure was sitting on the ground, holding their head between their hands as they rocked back and forth.

"This is General Landry of Stargate Command," Landry spoke into the microphone. The figure started, his voice breaking whatever trance they seemed to be in. Slowly, they lowered the hood to reveal dark wavy tresses.

"Vala!" Daniel brought himself closer to the microphone. "Vala, can you hear us? Are you alright?"

Tears began forming in her confused eyes. "Daniel? You're alive?"

"It's me, I'm here. Vala, I need you to listen to me. We need to know what has happened to you."

Her face suddenly lit up wildly. "I need to come there! You have to let me through!"

Daniel turned pleading eyes to General Landry, who shook his head before leaning back to the microphone. "I'm afraid we can't do that, Vala. The last intel we received on you stated that you were compromised. We can send a team through to check you out and extract you if possible."

"No, you don't understand! I am still compromised," she bit her lower lip, looking around. "I don't know how much time I have before they find me. And I don't know how much longer I can stay in control....or until this thing does its job." She lifted her wrist to the camera, revealing the goa'uld marriage bracelet wrapped around it, then turned her wide, fear filled eyes back to the camera. "You have to help me, please. Don't let them do this to me again." Her shoulders were shaking from the sobs she was trying to fight. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "You can open the iris or not, General. But either way I am stepping through the gate. Anything is better than this."

"Vala-" General Landry began.

"OPEN IT!" Daniel shouted. He took a step closer to the general. "Tell her you'll open it. You have to let her through.

Landry shook his head in frustration. "I don't have to do anything! She's been compromised, Dr. Jackson. We don't even know if that's really Vala."

"With all do respect, sir," Cam spoke up, "if you don't open that iris, she and whatever intel she has will be lost to us."

"She'll die!" Daniel pressed.

He heaved a sigh. "Alright, Vala. We'll open it up for you," Landry spoke into the microphone. He looked up to catch the back of Daniel's head as he raced to the gate room. "Someone get Dr. Lee to help with that bracelet."

They all watched expectantly, but Vala still hadn't moved. She seemed lost in thought for a moment before wincing in pain. "Zat me as soon as I step through the gate, not a moment later. Oh! Hazmat!"

"Hazmat?" Cam asked. "Vala, what is going on?"

"You have to quarantine me. I've been sick for some time now but I don't see how that is possible. And I don't know what it is or how it spreads." She paused, looking down at her hands. "I'll redial immediately. If...if I don't come through after two minutes, shut it down. It might not be me anymore after that." Her eyes looked haunted as she reached up, turning the camera to the MALP off. They all waited in silence, inwardly crossing their fingers that they hadn't missed yet another opportunity to save their team member. After a few agonizing moments, the gate lit up once more.

Landry sighed, before nodding to Walter. "Open it up, Chief." He turned to another sergeant standing nearby. "Seal off the gate room. I want a quarantine unit sent down immediately along with a medical team. And tell them to hurry!"

Daniel just managed to squeeze in past the doors to the gate room as they slid closed. He turned to the door with a raised eyebrow before looking up to the Control Room. "What's going on?" he called.

"Dammit, Jackson! Get out of there!" Cam ordered over the intercom.

The swoosh of the unstable vertex told them that it was too late and Daniel turned his eyes to the gate as Vala stumbled through. He rushed over to her, placing an arm on her elbow to help her stand.

Vala closed her eyes tightly, then opened them, trying to regain her vision as it swirled before her. She found herself looking up into a familiar set of blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. The pain in her head reminded her of what was going on and she weakly tried shoving him away from her, though he refused to move. "No, get away from me!"

He grabbed her wrists and held them to his chest. "Vala, calm down. It's me, Daniel."

"I know who you are!" She argued. "Don't touch me!"

He couldn't help but be hurt at her words but tried to keep in mind how confused she seemed. Before he could try to calm her further, her eyes were rolling into the back of her head and she was sinking to the ground. "We need a medical team in here!" Daniel yelled with urgency.

Dr. Carolyn Lam and her medical team rushed into the gate room in full hazmat. She knelt in front of Daniel and Vala, lifting her eyelids to check her pupils. "What's her status?"

Daniel slid his hand to her neck, feeling for her pulse. "Her pulse is weak and she feels feverish. What's going on?"

"She warned us that she was sick," Dr. Lam explained as she continued to examine Vala and pull various needles out of her kit. "She told us to quarantine her. Guess that means you too now." She turned back to the Control Room. "Where is Dr. Lee? I need to get this bracelet off of her now!"

A soldier in full hazmat rushed over to her, holding out the crystal that unlocks the goa'uld marriage bracelets. Carolyn nodded to Daniel, who took the device and promptly unlocked the bracelet. He quickly put his fingers to her neck, feeling for her pulse before shaking his head to Carolyn. "Still weak."

"Okay, let's get her into the quarantine pod. And get another one for Dr. Jackson," she gave him an apologetic shrug before turning back to her kit once more.

Vala's eyes popped open as she took in a deep breath. She turned her glowing gaze to the doctor before knocking her across the room and grabbing Daniel by the neck as she stood up. "You will dial the gate immediately."

"Afraid we can't do that," Daniel struggled to say as he gasped for air.

A sneer crossed her face as she began to tighten her grip. "Then you will die."

"Afraid we can't let you do that either," Cam called from behind her. He lifted the zat gun, not hesitating as he fired, the blast running through her and hitting Daniel. Both of them crumbled to the floor, unconscious. He walked over to Carolyn, offering her a gloved hand up. "You alright?"

She nodded, rubbing her head slightly. "Let's get them to the infirmary."


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Daniel woke up on a hospital bed, squinting at the fluorescent lights of the isolation room as they reflected off of the white walls. He turned his head this way and that, trying to make sense of his surroundings. His mind cleared when he saw Vala on another bed a few feet away, her legs and arms strapped down. He made to sit up but decided against it as his head started to spin.

"Morning, sunshine," Mitchell's voice sounded from the intercom. He watched as Jackson lifted his head to look behind him, waving when he was finally spotted in the observation room above. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was shot with a zat gun," Daniel retorted as he sat up slowly. "What happened?"

"Well, apparently you missed the bit where Vala was warning us about some sort of disease she thinks she has." He paused as Daniel hung his head. "Yea, figured you'd be happy to hear that seeing as how you jumped the gun and got yourself exposed."

"How's she doing?" he asked as he looked around for his glasses. He found them on a tray next to him, along with a cup and a pitcher of water.

"They stabilized her for the time being. Gave her a sedative to help her sleep." Mitchell leaned forward. "It's not looking too good right now. She's got some sort of chemical cocktail that seems to be attacking her white blood cells. Or red blood cells. It's making her sick, is the point. Dr. Lam is trying to flush it out of her system but we won't know anything for another hour or so. She's supposed to be back soon to take some more blood."

"No more blood," Vala muttered.

Daniel hopped off of the bed and went to her side. "Vala?"

Her eyes opened slightly, squinting against the harsh light. "Daniel? I told them to quarantine me..."

"They did," he responded hesitantly. "Both of us."

Her brows lifted as one of her eyes opened to look at him. "Would it kill you to for once take what I say to be serious?" She shook her head slowly. "Bad choice of words considering the circumstances, I suppose." She made to lift her hand, but found she couldn't move it. She lifted her head slightly to take in her restraints then flopped her head back onto the pillow. "Well at least they took part of what I said seriously."

"No choice after Qetesh's little song and dance with Dr. Lam and Jackson here," Cam piped up.

Vala shifted her eyes from side to side, looking around her. "I must be going crazy because I could have sworn I just heard Mitchell's voice."

Daniel smiled and shook his head. "No, Mitchell's here. He's up in the observation room." He nodded behind her.

"Oh." She looked confused. "Where's everyone else? Teal'c? Samantha?"

"Samantha is still aboard the Odyssey, though if the IOA have souls at all they'll let her come back now." He looked up to the observation room with a questioning look. "I'm not sure where Teal'c is. Around here somewhere."

She closed her eyes, rubbing her lips together. "I don't understand."

He tilted her face to look at him. "What?"

She let out a shaky breath, her brows furrowed over her pain filled grey eyes. "I watched you all die."

Daniel lifted his head in shock, shooting a concerned look to Mitchell. "What do you mean?"

"How can I believe this is real when all of you are here?" She closed her eyes again as tears started leaking out the corner. "This isn't real, is it? I didn't escape. I'm still on that blasted ship."

"Vala, look at me." He gave her a moment to do so. "This is real. Whatever you saw before, that never happened."

"But he caught you when you left without me," she pressed.

"Woh there," Cam interjected. "We left without you? How about you _told_ the Odyssey to beam us up even though we were perfectly safe? Which by the way, we're gonna have to talk about once you get better."

She squinted, looking ahead of her as she replayed the memories in her head. "That's not what I remember. We were looking for the transport rings when you heard Ba'al coming. You said that you were outmanned and you had to leave. I begged you not to leave me behind," she gave Daniel a hurt look. "But you did. Or you tried. Ba'al intercepted the matter stream and removed your transmitters. You were there for weeks before..."

Daniel squeezed her hand gently as he sat down on the bed next to her. "That never happened. We were looking for the transport rings, but you said Ba'al was coming. You are the one who told us we were outmanned. We activated the cloaking devices before he could find us, ready to follow him and wait for the opportunity to extract you. But before we could, he saw the transmitter we had placed on you and you used the radio that you stole from me," he paused to narrow his eyes at her, "to call the Odyssey and tell them to beam us aboard without you. We were about to go back, but Ba'al's ship jumped into hyperspace and we had no way to track it."

"So you didn't leave me behind?" She asked with wide vulnerable eyes as he nodded. "And I made you leave?" He nodded again and she gave a quiet laugh. "Well aren't I the hero."

He licked his lips, fighting a smile. "I know this has to be very confusing to you, but don't worry. We'll work it all out." He gestured around them. "You and I are stuck here together so we have plenty of time to catch up."

She turned her head to him apologetically. "I didn't mean to get you into this mess. That's not why I came back."

"What do you mean? I mean, what was your reason for coming back? You had to know we would help you."

She lifted her brows. "Well seeing as how I thought you were all dead..." She shivered, trying to shake off the memories. "At the risk of sounding overly dramatic, I didn't want to die alone."

He lightly brushed her hair out of her face. "You aren't going to die," he assured her.

She looked back at him wearily. "You don't have to do that, Daniel," she whispered quietly. "I know he did something to me. He made me sick somehow. And whatever it is, Qetesh either can't or won't heal. I knew it was only a matter of time before he got fed up with me. I'm a handful, you know." She offered him a weak smile.

"Look, Dr. Lam and her team are working really hard to find a fix for this. You just have to give them time." He squeezed her hand again. "You can't give up hope yet."

She nodded, her eyes starting to glass over slightly before she started jerking around in pain.

"Vala! What's wrong?" he asked in a panic. He turned to Mitchell in the observation room. "Get Dr. Lam!"

Vala continued jerking around for a few moments before her body relaxed, her head turned to the side.

"Vala?" He turned her face towards him.

A wicked smile crossed her lips and she gave him a wink with her glowing eyes. "I'm afraid Vala is not up for anymore conversations. This disease has taken quite a toll on her."

Daniel sat back, crossing his arms over his chest as Dr. Lam and her team raced in. He shook his head at her and she relaxed, watching the scene unfold before them.

"And I'm guessing you aren't feeling too hot either, are you Qetesh?" He asked.

She laughed. "I feel wonderful. Why wouldn't I? I am a god."

Daniel scratched his ear, looking bored. "You might as well give that one up. We know what the goa'uld are. And we also know when they are lying. You're just as sick as Vala. That's why you haven't been able to get rid of the toxic chemicals in her."

Her face darkened. "Why would I care what happens to this human?"

"Survival, actually." He stood up. "If she dies, so do you."

"And now that I have been captured, I will die regardless I am sure," she challenged. "Though that would be unwise seeing as how I am the only thing keeping your friend alive. Without me, she will die. You'll find it would be more in her best interest to leave me be."

"Actually, we agree," General Landry called from the observation room.

Daniel whipped around to face him in shock, but the General gave him a look that told him to play along.

"What are you talking about? Show yourself!" Qetesh demanded.

"Well, you see," Landry began. "Our government has decided that you are of more use to us alive and in your host than not. They want to study you."

Her eyes cut to the side, clearly thinking this over. "You would give up the life of your friend so easily?"

"It's not our choice," Daniel replied snidely. "To the IOA, what is the life of one over the potential lives of thousands, regardless of how important that one life might be or how much they have helped us," he added with anger.

"I see. Well perhaps this IOA and I can come to some sort of agreement." She lifted a brow. "I demand to see them right away."

Dr. Lam was watching her father closely for her signal. "I'm afraid that can be arranged later. For now, we are going to give you a sedative. For our own safety, of course."

Qetesh laughed. "Your inferior technology cannot possible harm me. Feel free to try," she settled back against her pillow and stared at the ceiling in amusement.

Carolyn walked over to the IV, not hesitating to add the sedative to it. She watched carefully as Qetesh's eyes fluttered and then closed, then nodded to the nurse. They lifted her up, leaning her over so that her neck was exposed, and Dr. Lam pulled out another needle, sticking it into Vala's neck where the symbiote should be and releasing the contents.

"This should hold her for now." She handed the needle to a nearby nurse before taking another. "We're going to take some blood from both of you now. So far, we haven't seen any signs of the same toxins in your blood. Hopefully that means it can't be spread by touch but we still want to give it some time before releasing you."

Daniel nodded his understanding as he sat down on the bed, allowing for the nurse to draw his blood.

After about an hour, Dr. Lam returned, this time without her hazmat gear. "You're clear, Dr. Jackson."

He gave an appreciative sigh before nodding in Vala's direction. "What about Vala?"

Carolyn shrugged, shaking her head in frustration. "I don't know. We're still running more tests but so far we haven't had any luck flushing it out of her system. It's like someone keeps feeding more of it to her. I'd say it's the symbiote, but after the tests we've run on it we can rule that out. It's just as infected."

"So what? He implanted something in her that keeps releasing this chemical into her blood stream?"

"Not that we can find. We ran a full scan on her while you guys were out, but nothing aside from her subcutaneous transmitter turned up."

He hopped off of the bed, walking over to Vala and inspecting her closely. "Then it has to be something on her." He turned back to the doctor. "Is that possible? That something on her is releasing the chemical into her skin?"

She looked thoughtful. "It's possible. Given enough time it would spread to her blood stream."

"We have to get her out of these clothes." He reached down to release her restraints but Dr. Lam's hand stopped him.

"If something on her is releasing this chemical into her blood, then touching it will infect you too." She reached into the pocket of her lab coat, pulling out two pairs of gloves before looking at him hesitantly. "Don't you think that maybe you should let us take care of this? I mean, give Vala some privacy."

He shook his head in dismissal as he pulled on the gloves. "I've done this to her before." He reached down for the restraints, but straightened as his words echoed back in his mind. "Wait, I mean I've had to strip her before. On the Prometheus, I mean. When she--"

Carolyn lifted up her gloved hands as if to say she didn't want to know. "Whatever you say, Dr. Jackson." She walked around to the other side and began releasing Vala's restraints. They both paused as she started mumbling. "Vala?" Carolyn placed her fingers on her neck to feel her pulse. "We have to hurry. The sedative is already wearing off."

"What's going on?" she slurred. "Why are you untying me?"

"We think Ba'al is using something on you to keep you sick. We're going to take your clothes off and get you into something a little less poisonous," Daniel explained as he helped Dr. Lam lean her forward and untie the back of her beaded halter top.

"I hardly think this is the appropriate time for you to be making your move, Daniel," she quipped as she allowed them to slide the top off of her.

"I promise I'll keep my eyes closed the whole time," he returned.

"That's what you said last time." She lifted her hands above her head, allowing for them to slide the top of the blue scrubs onto her. "It would be more fun if I were less drugged, you know."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Can you stand? We need to hurry, Vala. The sedative is wearing off which means Qetesh could take over at any minute."

She glanced at him, still trying to focus. "I see your predicament." She shook her head, trying to concentrate. "She isn't fighting me yet though," she assured them as she stood on wobbly legs. She leaned her weight onto Daniel's arms as Dr. Lam fussed with the elaborate skirt for a moment before pulling a pair of scissors from her coat and using them. Vala turned her groggy eyes to Daniel. "It was such a pretty dress though. It matches my necklace." She reached down, toying with the blue stone between her fingers. "The one Samantha gave me for my birthday."

Daniel quickly reached up, unfastening the necklace against Vala's protests. "We just need to run some tests on it and then we'll give it back, okay?" She pouted but gave a jerky nod before resting her head against his shoulder.

"I'm tired, Daniel." She sighed, closing her eyes as she began to lose consciousness.

"Can you lift her up just a bit so I can get these on her?" Dr. Lam asked as she fought to get the scrub bottoms over Vala's feet. Daniel complied and she quickly pulled them up and tied the string loosely, then helped him guide her back over to the bed as they quickly went to work on fastening her restraints. "Whew!" she blew out a breath as she leaned against the wall. "We'll get these to the lab and see if we can find anything. I hope you're right, because otherwise I'm not sure how much more we can do for her."

Daniel nodded solemnly, smoothing Vala's hair to the side as she let out a whimper.


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

"Dr. Jackson!" The General called as he entered the infirmary, where Vala had been moved. The tests that were run on her personal items had come back and they had found that Ba'al had been using her necklace as a means of releasing the chemicals into her blood stream, as well as keeping her transmitter from working as it continually sent out interference. Thankfully, Dr. Lam had been able to flush the toxins out of Vala's system without a problem once the necklace was removed. "I was told I could find you here."

Daniel nodded from the chair next to Vala's bed, his head propped up on his hand and his droopy eyes watching her for the slightest change.

"Mind if I have a word with you outside?" Landry gestured to the hallway as Daniel finally looked up at him. He gave a tired nod before following the general into the hall outside of the infirmary. "When was the last time you got any sleep? And I do mean real sleep, not the catnaps you've been taking on the other gurney."

He rubbed his eyes, not liking where this is going. "Look, Vala's in a very fragile state right now. Every time she wakes up she seems to be more confused and I seem to be the only person that can get through to her. As you've pointed out several times when reminding me that she is my responsibility, she listens to me." He bobbed his head slightly. "Sometimes. But that's not the point. We need her to fight."

The General's salt and pepper brows raised in question. "Do you expect me to believe that's the only reason you refuse to leave?" He held up a hand to halt Daniel's protests. "Look, son, I recognize that neither one of you are military. But I'd like to remind you that this is a military run facility and fraternization amongst colleagues is severely frowned upon."

Daniel crossed his arms as his chest heaved in anger. "With all due respect, sir, just because I am trying to be there for my colleague--"

"What I mean to say, Dr. Jackson, is that I'm happy to say that as far as I know, nothing of the sort is going on." He gave him a look of warning. "I plan to keep it that way, but there are other eyes watching. Maybe you should give yourself a break every now and then."

He nodded, clicking his tongue against his teeth in thought. "I see. And if she wakes up?"

"Maybe one of her other colleagues would like to be there for her." He placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him away. "I'll make sure they call you if you're needed."

"Yes sir." He let out a breath and pointed down the hall. "I'll just be in my office."

"One more thing, Dr. Jackson." Landry stood in front of him. "Dr. Lam went ahead and ran a pregnancy test on Vala." He could see the tension building in Daniel over this. "It came back negative. I just thought you might like to know."

His shoulders slumped with relief. "I'm sure the IOA will be happy to hear that." He shifted his jaw, not wanting to ask the next question but feeling he needed to know. "Was there any sign of...." he trailed off.

"No, no sign of any trauma of that kind from what I'm told." He shifted his gaze back to the patient in question. "She's not out of the woods yet, though."

"The Tok'ra?"

He shrugged. "They wanted us to bring her to them, but we feel it's too dangerous. They're working on bringing what they need for the extraction process here." He laughed sarcastically. "You know they wanted to hold a whole trial for Qetesh? One of them even argued that she was only guilty of taking a host unwillingly and that we should let her stay in Vala until they find another one." He shook his head. "We told them that's out of the question. I'll let you know as soon as they get here."

He nodded his thanks before turning and heading to the elevators.


	32. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

"Adria!" Vala called out in her sleep, her head twisting from side to side. "No, give her back! _Please!_"

Sam gripped Vala's arm, shaking her slightly. "It's okay, Vala. You're just dreaming," she tried to assure her as she wiped the tears from Vala's eyes. "It's just a dream."

She groaned miserably, starting to stir. "Adria?" She asked, turning her head though her eyes were still closed.

"It's me, Sam," she whispered as she leaned forward.

Her eyes opened slightly and a peaceful look spread across her face. She reached up, her restraints now linked by a chain to the bed, and touched Sam's face gently. "My beautiful girl. It will all be alright now, I promise." Her hand slid back down. "I won't let him hurt you anymore."

"What have they done to you?" Sam's voice cracked slightly, struggling to hold it together for her friend as she shook her head sadly. She stood up quietly, making her way to the hallway to compose herself.

Mitchell was standing outside the door, leaning his head against the wall. "How is she?"

Carter shrugged slightly. "She still doesn't seem to know what's going on. She thought I was Adria."

Cam's face darkened with anger as he lightly banged his head against the wall. "At least she didn't think you were Ba'al. I didn't think Jackson would ever get her to stop screaming."

She touched his arm lightly. "Don't take it personally. Dr. Lam says it's the anesthesia. She's having to keep her heavily dosed to keep Qetesh at bay. They don't want her to start getting suspicious and take any action that might hurt Vala."

"I know." He rubbed his temples with his forefingers as the intercom announced an unscheduled offworld activation. "I'll go check it out. You stay with Vala." He clapped her on the shoulder before jogging down the hall and to the elevators.

When he arrived in the briefing room, he found the Tok'ra contingent seated around the table along with General Landry, Daniel, and Teal'c.

"Bout time you guys joined the party," he remarked as he took the empty seat next to Daniel.

"How is she?" Daniel immediately asked.

"Still out of it," Cam responded before turning to the Tok'ra. "Are you guys ready to do your thing?"

"Yes," a male Tok'ra stood. "I am Situuv. I will be performing the procedure. I apologize for our delay, but there was much debate amongst the council as to what the just course of action might be."

"Meaning they still want us to keep Qetesh alive," Daniel stated knowingly.

The corner of Situuv's mouth lifted into a knowing smile. "Not anymore. Those of us who were around at the same time as Qetesh were able to properly convey her colorful history to them and they now agree that the best course of action is to terminate the link between the host and symbiote. Qetesh will then immediately be put to death."

"And that's going to happen here?" The General asked with raised brow. "No offense, but I don't want to take the chance that they might change their minds once she gets there."

The Tok'ra shook his head. "We are not going to take that chance, I assure you. We will be performing every step here at Stargate Command. Provided there has not been a change of plans?"

"We're ready when you are," Landry responded as he stood up. "I'll call down to the infirmary and make sure Dr. Lam gives our patient another dose of anesthesia just to be sure. We don't want a repeat of what happened with Ba'al and Adria."

Situuv inclined his head. "I assure you that will not happen. This procedure is quick and relatively painless for the host. There will be no time for the goa'uld to do any harm to her."


	33. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

"Thought they said this was going to be quick and relatively painless," Cam remarked sarcastically as he picked at the paint on the wall. "They must've been at it for hours."

Daniel glanced down at his watch before peering at Cam through his glasses. "Try a _half_ an hour actually." He stood up straighter as the door to the isolation room opened. The Tok'ra had insisted on the privacy, for the host's sake.

Dr. Lam beamed at them from the doorway. "They're all done and she's starting to come around." She waved them inside, taking her position across the room as SG1 filed into the room and around the bed of their friend.

"Well hello there, your highness," Cam gave her leg a squeeze as Vala's eyes slowly opened. "How are you feeling?"

"Massive headache..." She reached her hand up to her head, pausing as she realized it was now free of her restraints. "Why am I free?"

Daniel took up the spot beside her head. "Because _you_ are free now," he answered happily.

She looked back and forth between the members of SG1. "You mean, no more horrible snake like creature wrapped around my brain?"

"Indeed," Teal'c responded with a smile.

"The Tok'ra just finished up not too long ago," Samantha explained. "They removed Qetesh with no problems."

Vala turned to Daniel with relief. "It's over?"

He nodded, eyes shining as he tried to suppress his own relief. "It's over. Everything's going to be okay now."

Vala sank back into her pillow, her body melting as she relaxed for the first time in over a year. She closed her eyes, soft tears leaking out of the corners. "I fully expect a party for this."

The members of SG1 laughed and made their agreements.

"Alright," Dr. Lam finally spoke up. "We can talk parties later. For now, I think my patient needs some rest." She gestured to the door. "Visiting hours are over with for now." She crossed her arms over her chest as the teammates eyed Vala hesitantly.

"It's alright," she said softly. "I am quite tired." She gave them a weak smile before closing her eyes again. "I need to get my beauty sleep before my party," she mumbled as she drifted off.

Dr. Lam looked at the door pointedly and followed the reluctant members of SG1 outside. She stood in the doorway to the isolation room, hand on her hip. "Listen up guys, she has been through hell and back so don't expect me to release her anytime soon. I want you to keep the excitement to a minimum. No talk of what happened just yet and no asking any questions. All of her vitals are normal and it doesn't look like Ba'al did anything that caused any lasting damage physically, but we still don't know the extent of her mental trauma just yet. Judging from what we've seen so far, I'd say she's a long way from okay. So no asking questions and no answering questions. And only one visitor at a time, so you might as well go ahead and draw straws."

Mitchell turned to his teammates. "Any volunteers to go first? You know, to be the one to have to tell her that we can't explain diddily to her per the doc's orders?" He lifted his brows, but no one responded. "Paper rock scissors, then?"

Before they could respond, the sound of a heart monitor going off rang through the hallway and Dr. Lam rushed back inside. Situuv was already at Vala's side, using his device to check her.

"She's crashing!" Dr. Lam called out. A nurse automatically brought her over the defibrillator. "Charge!" She placed the paddles on Vala's chest and underneath her shirt and Vala's body jerked in response. The line on the heart monitor remained unchanged and Dr. Lam barked out the orders again, repeating the process twice before her heart began to beat again. She turned to Situuv, who now had another device in his hand with a needle at the end. He slid it into Vala's arm, checking the readings on the side until Vala started to crash again. "What did you do to her?" Carolyn demanded as she tried to revive Vala once more. "Come on, Vala!"

"We are reading no trace of any sort of toxin in the host's system. All of her vitals appear to be normal," Situuv answered as he stared down at his device with confusion.

"Except for the fact that her heart keeps stopping," Dr. Lam retorted as Vala's heart started up once more. She turned to one of her nurses and whispered directions to her before stepping into the hallway where the members of SG1 had been looking on in horror. "Look, I have no idea what's going on here. We're going to put her in a medically induced coma for now and see if that helps to keep her stable. If that doesn't work, then our only other option is to put her in stasis until we can figure this thing out. I have to inform the General."

"I'll contact the Odyssey and make sure they're ready to transport her if necessary," Carter offered before taking off down the hallway.

Daniel stood leaning against the wall as he stared into the room in disbelief. "This shouldn't be happening."

Cam gave his shoulder a squeeze before gesturing to Teal'c. "We'll work it out, Jackson. Why don't you take the first shift? I'll come relieve you in a few hours."

He nodded weakly, sluggishly making his way into the room and plopping down in the chair next to her bed. He wasn't sure how long he sat there staring at her while her eyes constantly fluttered underneath her lids. He reached up, brushing her hair back off of her forehead as he leaned his head against hers. "Don't you give up on us now," he whispered as he stroked her hair. "We've fought too hard for you for you to cave now. Keep fighting, Vala."


	34. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Mitchell held up his card in front of Vala before flipping the top one on the pile he had dealt onto her stomach over with. "Beat me again! Good thing we're not betting anything."

"You do realize you're losing a card game to a coma patient, right?" Carolyn joked as she checked Vala's vitals.

"Never said I was good," he retorted before seeing the disgruntled look on her face. "What's wrong?"

She sighed, lowering her chart. "Her blood pressure went up again. Same thing with her pulse rate."

"Still no clue as to what's going on?"

She shook her head. "It's been days and there hasn't been a single sign of anything wrong with her."

"Well obviously something's wrong," he gestured to Vala's current state with all the tubes she was hooked up to.

"Yes, I know that Mitchell," Dr. Lam replied through gritted teeth. "But whatever is causing this is not physical."

He straightened. "You saying it's mental?"

"That's the only thing I can figure," she replied as she waved her hand through the air. "Something has to be going on in her mind that is putting a lot of stress on her nervous system. That's not exactly my area of expertise though."

"Huh," Cameron clicked his tongue against his cheek. "I need to talk to Carter. Teal'c should be here soon to take over, but do you mind sticking by her side till she does?"

Carolyn nodded. "I'll stay with her. I can make my rounds after Teal'c gets here."

He gave her a shoulder a squeeze of appreciation before rushing off to Carter's lab. "Yo, Carter!" He skidded to a stop when he realized she wasn't alone and didn't appear to be in the best of moods. "Well hello Dr. McKay...and?" he raised his brows in question to the blonde woman next to McKay.

"Oh sorry, this is Jennifer," Rodney answered. "Jennifer, this is Colonel Mitchell."

"This is Dr. Keller of the Atlantis expedition, Cam," Samantha offered. "Is everything okay?"

"Yea, yea. No changes. Well, her blood pressure and pulse just went up again, which is not a good sign." He rubbed his hand through his hair. "I had an idea about that that I wanted to run by you." He looked back and forth between Carter and McKay.

"Oh, I love hearing ideas from people like you," Rodney rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Rodney!" Jennifer chided at the same time as Carter.

"What? I was just saying I wanted to hear his idea!" He defended innocently.

"Well I think he was talking to Sam, not you." She looked apologetically at Cam. "We'll leave you two to talk."

Cam held up a hand. "No, you should stay. Maybe you might be able to help."

Rodney gave Jennifer a triumphant smirk before folding his hands in front of him and turning his attention to Mitchell. "Please, go on."

Mitchell shot Carter a look of annoyance before taking a deep breath. "Look, obviously something is going on with Vala mentally that's putting a lot of stress on her body," he tried to repeat the words Carolyn had spoken to him. "And I was thinking that maybe if it is mental, we might be able to help. Remember that device that was used on me a couple of years ago to make me think I had killed that woman?"

Carter nodded before turning to McKay and Keller. "The device can not only analyze memories to find false ones, but it can also alter memories or even put memories there from someone else's mind."

"Interesting...so you think that we might be able to use this to figure out what is going on inside her mind?" Rodney asked.

"I don't know, can we?" Cam shrugged. "That's kinda why I came here."

Carter shook her head, worrying her bottom lip. "I don't think so. I mean, we'd need to be able to see what's going on inside her mind first." Her face lit up. "The Tok'ra memory recall device! If we use that in conjunction with the other device, it should be able to help us sort through what memories are real and which ones are fake."

"Fake?" Dr. Keller asked.

"We're pretty sure that Ba'al has a similar device to the one used on me and that he used it on Vala numerous times," Mitchell explained.

"What makes you think that?" Rodney piped up. "Just because she seems to be having nightmares?"

"No," Cam replied slowly. "We clued in to the fact that Ba'al messed with her head when she told us in detail how he killed each and every one of us."

"Oh," he replied. "Well, yes then."

"Yes then what?"

"We should probably be able to use both devices to analyze those memories and try to remove the fake ones, hopefully eliminating the problem and therefore save her life," Rodney smiled with self appreciation.

"We?" Carter asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"What? I want to help," he explained with a shrug before wrapping his arm around Jennifer. "She's been a very good influence over me."

Carter raised her brows, biting back a response before turning to Mitchell. "I'll talk to General Landry. But you get to explain all of this to Dr. Lam seeing as how it goes against her whole 'putting no added stress onto her patient' rule." She gave him a look that said good luck before turning to her phone.


	35. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Daniel made his way down the corridor slowly, his hands shoved in his pockets as he stared at his feet. It had been days and so far the only changes they had seen were for the worst. He wanted to curse whatever powers that be that would allow for something like this to happen. Why allow them to save her if they were just going to lose her anyway in the end? It seemed like a cruel joke. He lifted his head as he started to make out shouting voices coming from the isolation room. He picked up his pace to a jog, rushing into the room to find Vala still hooked up to different machines than the last time he was there. He also found McKay and Carter arguing heatedly over a screen with various waving lines.

"McKay that has got to be the worst idea you have ever had!" Carter shouted.

"Well it's the only way it will work, Samantha," he returned condescendingly. "If you don't wake her up, then we have no way of being able to analyze the chaos that is going on inside her mind right now!"

"If we wake her up, she'll crash again!" she shot back.

"And if you don't then you might as well sign her death certificate now!" Rodney yelled as he pointed to Vala.

"Hey!" Daniel yelled from the doorway. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Okay enough!" Dr. Lam finally hissed from her position at the head of Vala's bed. "I want everyone out of here. Now!"

Rodney and Carter stood there glaring at each other before finally turning and stalking out into the hallway. A timid Dr. Keller followed, along with Teal'c, who seemed more annoyed than usual. Dr. Lam gestured to Daniel to step outside and followed, shutting the door behind her before turning on the astrophysicists.

"I don't ever want to see anything like that in front of my patient again, are we clear?" She barked out angrily.

"You're right," Sam agreed quietly. "I'm sorry. We're all on the same side here. We just need to take a step back and try to figure out a way around this."

"There isn't--" Rodney started before Jennifer's hand on his arm stopped him.

Daniel cleared his throat, giving each of his colleagues an angry stare. "Someone mind filling me in here?"

Dr. Keller waved Rodney down before taking a gentle step toward Dr. Jackson. "Judging by how there are no physical signs of anything wrong with Vala, the rapid eye movement, and the stress her body is experiencing, we've come to the conclusion that whatever it is that is causing problems is happening in her mind. We thought that we could use the two devices you saw hooked up to her, I'm not sure what they're called, to help sort out what's going on in her head. Colonel Mitchell said that it was fairly obvious that Ba'al had given her false memories, so we thought if we had a chance at removing them, then we might have a chance at saving her." She turned back to Rodney and Sam with an annoyed look. "From what I understand though, there's too much going on for them to be able to sort out."

"Look," McKay started now that he had calmed down. "From what we can tell, there are layers upon layers of false memories. He didn't do this to trick her," he added sympathetically. "He did this to drive her insane."

"We've been using the Tok'ra memory device to try to pick out the memories we know to be false, but we aren't getting enough of them," Sam continued. "All we're getting is flashes before it moves on to the next one, which isn't giving us the time we need to analyze them or extract them."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" He asked, trying to maintain his calm.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. We just...we got a little ahead of ourselves and didn't really think to let anyone know." She twisted her mouth apologetically. "It was Cam's idea and we didn't even get around to telling him we were going to try it."

He leaned back against the wall, pulling off his glasses to rub his eyes. "What have you seen so far?"

Dr. Keller's eyes shifted to the ground in front of her as she tried to hide a visible wince. "You don't want to know."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I do." He turned back to Sam with a demanding look.

She shook her head. "Bits of her with Adria when she was younger. Holding her while she slept, reading to her, stuff like that." She licked her lips. "And other things I don't care to repeat."

"Needless to say, it's complete chaos in her mind right now," Rodney explained. "She's not just having nightmares, it's like she's having multiple nightmares at the same time."

"Nightmares!" Keller clapped her hands. "Rodney, that's it!"

"What? What's it?" He stuttered.

"Remember when that nightmare thing was going around Atlantis?" She put a hand on his arm to get his attention. "When Jon had to go into your dreams and help you realize it wasn't real?"

His eyes were darting around in front of him as he pieced it all together. "Well, yes, but this isn't some alien entity, Jennifer. This is vastly more complicated than that."

"Yes, I know," she nodded impatiently. "But the problem is still the same. The nightmares then were causing stress to the system of the victims and it took someone going inside and helping them sort through it all to fix it."

His eyes lit up. "You're a genius!" he exclaimed before giving her a kiss.

Teal'c took a step forward, clearly losing patience. "Perhaps you would like to explain your theory to the rest of us, Dr. McKay."

His shoulders slumped. "Well wait a minute. Again, the level of complexity was completely different."

Jennifer paused thinking. "You're right...that was just one dream whereas this is multiple dreams. Or memories. Still, it's worth a shot."

"No," he dismissed immediately. "The human brain can't handle what's going on inside her head, which is the root of the problem here. It would take someone of superior knowledge and brainpower..." he started trailing off, snapping his fingers. "And psychic abilities."

"Do you think he'd do it?" Jennifer asked.

"It's worth a shot," McKay grinned before starting to turn down the hall. A hand grabbed his arm, slamming him against the wall and he suddenly found Dr. Lam jabbing her finger into his chest.

"Don't even _think_ about making any calls or any decisions until you tell me what exactly it is that you are thinking about doing to my patient!" She ordered. "I will not sit here and watch someone under my care be treated like a lab rat, do you understand me?"

McKay nodded, wide eyed and Carolyn released him. "Right, um, well like Jennifer said, we need a way of sorting through everything that is going on in her head. Which means someone needs to be in there with her, hopefully helping her to figure out what is real and what is fake."

Daniel took a step forward. "Using the virtual reality device, right?" McKay nodded. "Okay, let's do it."

"Careful there, sparky," McKay held up a hand, noting Daniel's narrowed eyes. "Too soon for electrocution jokes, huh? Okay, anyway. You wouldn't be able to handle what's going on inside her mind right now. _She_ can't handle it and that's why her heart keeps shutting down. So what we need is someone with superior intelligence and a higher functioning brain to be plugged into her."

"Perhaps the Tok'ra?" Teal'c offered.

McKay waved him off. "Still not strong enough and it would take them too long to figure out how to help. But someone who already has experience searching other people's minds..."

"Oh you are not suggesting what I think you are," Carter crossed her arms over her chest. "If you think for one second we are going to let you hook Vala up to a wraith--"

"A wraith??" Daniel turned incredulously to McKay. "Are you insane??"

"Not just any wraith," he defended. "We'll get Todd."

"Who's Todd?" Carolyn asked.

"An ally," he answered quickly.

"An ally who has tried to kill us on multiple occasions," Carter amended. "And besides, do you really think the IOA will sign off on giving a wraith full access to the mind of a member of the SGC?'

"Then they don't have to know!" Rodney shot back. "Look, do you want to save your friend or not?"

Carter sighed, not seeing a way around it. "This is extremely risky, McKay." She turned to Daniel. "And there are no guarantees as to how safe it is."

"I think we're forgetting that she's my patient here, guys." Carolyn reminded them. She looked back and forth between McKay and Carter. "Is there any other way?"

Carter shook her head reluctantly. "Even trying what we did was grasping at straws. There's no way Landry is going to sign off on this though. Using a wraith? The IOA will have a field day."

"You let me worry about the General and the IOA," Dr. Lam lifted her chin. "Dr. McKay, I'd like for you to make a request of Mr. Woolsey. Please let him know that as we have exhausted all possible options on our end, we are looking for a little outside help from someone with technology superior to ours." She paused, turning back to him. "Just make sure you don't tell him what kind of help we'll be needing."

He gave a nod and turned back to the members of SG1 as Dr. Lam went back to the isolation room. "Look, I know she's your team member and this is highly risky. But I want you to know that I'd do that same if it were a member of my team in that position. I know he's a wraith, but he's helped us before. He helped me save my sister. I trust him. Mostly."

"That's encouraging, McKay." Carter blew out a breath. "Go see what you can do."

"I want to be there this time," Daniel said after McKay and Keller made their exit.

Teal'c nodded but Carter shook her head. "Daniel, this is rough to witness. You know what Ba'al's capable of." She put a hand on his arm. "It's not just the memories he gave her. It's the things he did to her. He tortured her mercilessly. Do you really want to see that?"

He folded his arms, straightening his stance. "I stayed by Jack's side the whole time Ba'al had him. I know exactly what he's capable of and I can handle it. I want to be there."

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly. "I'm not sure I do after what I've seen."

"Sam, I'm responsible for her," he explained. "I'm the reason she joined the SGC in the first place. If she hadn't, then she might not have ever come to Ba'al's attention."

"I believe it would have only been a matter of time before Vala Mal Doran crossed paths with Ba'al again," Teal'c offered. "You cannot hold yourself accountable for his actions."

"All the same, I want to be there for her," he reiterated. He didn't give them a chance to argue, just walked past them into the isolation room to start his shift with her.


	36. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

"Why have you brought me here, Jon Sheppard?" Todd the wraith growled after they had stepped through the gate. His hands were bound to his side, the bindings wrapped around his waist to prevent much movement.

"Relax, they just need your help, is all," Sheppard replied, his arms resting on top of his P90.

"Then why did they take me prisoner instead of merely asking?" He gave a pointed look to his restraints.

"There was no time to ask and as far as the belt goes...well we just like to be cautious is all," he gave a pointed look to Todd's feeding hand. "Given that you got your little built in life sucking straw back and all." He gave him a fake smile.

"And if I refuse to help?" The wraith challenged.

"Then we'll send you back to Atlantis and you can be on your merry little way." He gave him a knowing look. "But you'll help."

Todd let out a growling breath as he rolled his eyes.

Mitchell, Teal'c, Dr. Keller, General Landry, and Daniel all sat in the observation room watching the scene below them. McKay and Samantha were arguing over something but they quieted as Jon Sheppard entered with the wraith. Dr. Lam gestured for him to make himself comfortable on the gurney and made to release him from his restraints but Carter stopped her.

"No, it's okay," McKay insisted, nodding to the doctor to continue. "He's helping us, Sam. Least we can do is give him a little show of faith."

Carter turned to Sheppard who shrugged. "I guess you could say he's earned that."

She rolled her eyes, removing her hand from Dr. Lam's so Todd could be released. He stretched, then rubbed his wrists. "Thank you, doctor."

"Okay," McKay turned to Todd. "What we're planning to do here--"

"I know what you intend to do, Dr. McKay," Todd interrupted slowly. "I heard your argument and agree that it would be much more effective for you to connect me to the Tok'ra memory device as I will be able to search out specific thoughts and hold onto them longer than the human can."

McKay straightened, giving Sam a look that said 'I told you so' before bringing the device over to Todd. "Um, do you want to...or maybe I should..."

Todd groaned, taking the memory device out of Rodney's hand and implanting it into his head. He held his hand out expectantly. "And the device that will link me to your patient?" He took it from a reluctant Carter and placed it on the other side of his head. "Are we ready to begin?"

Carter nodded to Rodney, who turned the virtual link device on. "Okay, hopefully, Todd will be able to figure out which memories are fake and hold onto those long enough for us to analyze on Vala's end and then remove if necessary."

"I can still hear you, Dr. McKay," Todd grumbled from his position on the gurney a few feet away from Vala.

Rodney jumped. "A little warning that you would still be aware of your surroundings would have been nice!"

"I believe that is what I just gave you," the wraith replied. Flashes of images began to appear on the screen. "It will take a moment for me to get the feel of her mind."

They all waited patiently until the images on the screen of the Tok'ra device slowed. Daniel sat up straighter, watching the scenes play out before them on the screen. The first one was simple enough. It

was from Vala's perspective as she sat in front of a television, clearly curled up next to someone. A large dark hand came down into the pop corn bowl in front of them as spaceships blew up on the television, clearly in surround sound.

Teal'c smiled at the memory, giving a nod to Carter, who had been looking up at them questioningly, waiting for confirmation that the memory was real or not. She nodded in turn to Rodney, who made a note of the wave patterns on the screen in front of him.

The scene changed and Vala was sitting across from Samantha on a bed as they both sipped wine. Carter was laughing hysterically about something and panting the words "And then his--"

The real Carter cleared her throat. "Private conversation. Can we move on please?"

"Very well," Todd conceded, seeming somewhat bored.

The scene changed again to one of Vala's many birthday parties they had thrown her over the course of a few months. Sam smiled, shaking her head at the humorous memory before giving Rodney confirmation that it was real.

"I figured," he remarked condescendingly. "Look, not that we aren't enjoying all of the warm and fuzzy memories here, Todd, but we're looking something a little more on the traumatic side, if you don't mind."

Todd grunted his agreement and the images on the screen changed once more. She was at a nice restaurant with Daniel smiling at her from the other side of the table.

"While I can see how a date with Dr. Jackson might not be the most pleasant affair," McKay sniped, "again, we are looking for something more traumatic. More life shattering, if you will."

Daniel rolled his eyes and grabbed the microphone. "That's the night Vala was kidnapped by the Trust, McKay."

"Oh," he nodded slightly. Well, that's more like it then. Continue," he addressed Todd as he made notes from the screen in front of him. "Okay there!" he called out as the man had jumped out and drugged her, starting to drag her away. "This wave pattern here shows fear. That gives us a good baseline to go on. Now we just need a fake memory."

"I am unable to decipher which memories are false," Todd told them. "How would you like for me to proceed?"

Rodney shifted awkwardly. "Well, there's one memory we know of that Ba'al implanted." He turned a grimace toward Sam. "Your executions." He paused as Sam gave her quiet consent. "Todd, I need you to look for anything concerning the memories of SG1 dying."

Immediately after Rodney gave the command, a bloodcurdling scream came from the screen. Sam watched in horror as the goa'uld pain stick was pressed against her own skull on screen. She watched silently as the fake image of herself begged for mercy. She couldn't hide her reaction when the hand of what they could only assume to be Qetesh sliced her throat open.

"Right, so seeing as how you haven't died any horribly gruesome," he swallowed as his gag reflex kicked in, "and graphic ways lately, I'm assuming that memory is false."

"Right." She cleared her throat. "Do we have what we need to be able to figure out which memories are fake?"

"Yes, I think so." Rodney pointed to the screen. "You see these two distinctly different wave patterns? This one marks a fake memory, and this one marks a traumatic memory. Couple the two together and I think we should be able to sort out the ones that are causing her, um, stress first. We can sort out the rest later, though I have to say I doubt Ba'al implanted anything warm and fuzzy in her brain."

The rest of SG1 watched in silence while Todd finished bringing the rest of their deaths. First Mitchell, who was tortured for weeks by both Ba'al and Qetesh before Ba'al gutted him in front of Vala. Then it was Teal'c's turn. His torture was longer and far worse as he was the "Chauvah". Finally the images changed again, this time to Qetesh kissing Daniel. The whole scene played out before them again, including Daniel's despair at finding out that Vala was a goa'uld.

"Huh," McKay noted as he looked at the screen and the notes on his tablet. "The signature on this one is different." He squinted as he looked at the screen, which was now to the point where Qetesh had her handheld device in front of Daniel's face as she tried to kill him.

Cam cleared his throat and leaned forward. "That's because it's real," he admitted as he cut his eyes to Daniel. "This is when we tried to rescue Vala. Any minute Teal'c and I are going to come busting in before she sends our asses flying. See? There it is," he pointed out as the scene played out that exact way on screen. "Move on, guys. I don't think any of us want to go through that again."

The screen blinked and then the fake memory of Daniel's death played out on screen. They watched from Vala's point of view as her own hands beat Daniel mercilessly before finally reaching out and snapping his neck.

Daniel couldn't help but rub his own neck at the site. "We are removing these as we go, right McKay?"

"Yes, yes, of course." He turned to the wraith. "You want a break or anything Todd?"

Todd gave a wry smile. "I am feeling a bit peckish. Perhaps a snack to tide me over?"

Sheppard sneered at Todd. "Very funny. Keep going, McKay."

"Well," McKay looked to Jon, "now that you mention it I'm kinda hungry myself."

"_Rodney_," Jennifer warned from her seat in the observation room.

"Right, right, keep going," he muttered to himself. "Just saying, a sandwich would be nice. Continue," he waved to Todd. "I guess we need to start looking for more traumatic memories dealing with Vala herself then."

"Would you like to continue with the deaths of the SG1 at a later time?" The wraith asked.

"We just went through those," McKay mumbled as he scribbled on the tablet.

"Yea, I don't think we need to see those again," Carter added with a shiver.

"I was referring to the second set of deaths in her mind, Colonel Carter," he explained as they both looked up. "It would appear she has memories of you dying in multiple ways."

"Well then, yes, we need to see them," Rodney encouraged with interest. He shrugged. "What? It's intriguing."

"Well, I think I could use a break before watching myself die again," she looked up to the observation room. "General?"

"I agree," he replied. "Meet back here in one hour." He turned to the rest of SG1 and Dr. Keller. "You don't have to sit through this, you know."

Cam turned his attention to Vala, giving a determined look. "We good, sir."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed as he looked upon Vala with a newfound respect.

"Do you really even need to ask?" Daniel muttered at the General's pointed look before he stood up and made his way into the hallway.

Carter was already standing out there. She gave him an exhausted look before walking towards the elevators with him. "Something tells me this is going to take a lot longer than we originally thought."

He gave a noncommittal noise, still lost in thought.

"Where are you headed?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

"My office, I guess." He gave a humorless smile. "Kinda lost my appetite after all of that."

"Yea, me too. Mind if I join you?" she pressed.

He came to a stop, lowering his head as he turned around to face her. "Look, I don't really want to talk about what you just saw. I know how it looked--"

"So do I." She licked her lips, hesitating. "I was already there, Daniel. I saw the whole thing."

He blinked. "And you didn't try to stop her from killing me because...?"

She half shrugged. "Same reason you didn't try to stop her, I guess. I froze." She stared off into the distance. "Look, I'm not trying to get you to talk about anything. I just...I don't really want to be alone after what we just saw. I could use the company."

"Yea, I guess I could too," he complied.


	37. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Vala lay in her hospital bed, sleeping soundly as they removed her breathing tubes and took her out of her medically induced coma. The members of SG1 stood around her bedside, waiting with bated breath to see if she would once again start to crash. She stirred slightly, causing them all to straighten. Slowly, her eyes opened and she found herself staring at her teary eyed friends.

"Why so solemn?" She croaked as she tried to find her voice. "Who died?"

Sam laughed softly. "You did, actually."

"Twice," Daniel added.

"I believe you are now tied with Daniel Jackson," Teal'c quipped.

Vala stretched and struggled to sit up. "Well I have to say, I feel pretty good for a corpse. I had the weirdest dreams though. I was on this television program where they take a bunch of strangers and force them into the wild where they have to survive on just their surroundings. I ate bugs." She grimaced. "And then there was this one about Ba'al and him wining and dining me as he tried to make me his queen."

Cam cleared his throat. "Um, that wasn't a dream."

"Which part?" She asked hesitantly.

"The part about Ba'al."

"So no eating bugs then? No slimy little wormy creatures?" She asked and bit her lower lip as though she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Not unless you count the goa'uld he stuck in your head." He shrugged. "But you didn't eat that. At least, we don't think you did."

"Well that's a relief." She gave them a brilliant smile. "So what did I miss? And when do we go back to work? I'm tired of being in bed already."

"Well get used to it," Dr. Lam chimed in from behind them as she made her way over to check Vala's vitals. "You aren't going anywhere anytime soon." She paused as she took her pulse. "I am ordering you to stay here for at least two more days for observation."

"Two more days??" Vala cried out. "That's absurd! I'll go crazy from boredom! Last time I was that bored it wasn't pretty." She turned to Daniel, who gave an agreeing look. "See? He agrees! I think you'll find it to be much more beneficial to my recovery if I am cleared for active duty immediately." She gave Carolyn a pleading look. "Or at least active walking around? I'll settle for not confinement."

"It's observation," Carolyn corrected. "And after that, I am ordering you on at least one week's bed rest with minimal activity. We'll talk about clearing you for active duty after that." She gave Vala a look that told her she meant business before turning to walk away.

"Hey doc," Cam asked. "Are we still operating under the don't ask, don't tell rule you gave us concerning Vala?"

"She just woke up from the medically induced coma we were forced to put her in because her heart kept giving out on her, Cameron," she chided. "I don't think interrogating her now would be a good idea."

"I don't think we're going to be the ones doing the interrogating," he looked to Vala, who gave an eager nod.

Dr. Lam hesitated as she watched her wide eyed patient. "Alright, you can fill her in on the gist of what happened. If I hear of anyone telling her about the things we witnessed on that screen," she warned as she pointed her finger at the members of SG1, "they will have me to answer to. She is still my patient, understood?"

They nodded their consent as Carolyn left to make her rounds.

"So..." Vala asked into the awkward silence. "What did you witness on the screen? You can tell me!" She encouraged.

"Nice try, Vala." Daniel looked around to his team mates. "I don't think any of us want to think about what we saw, let alone talk about it."

She crossed her arms in a huff. "Fine. But could someone at least fill me in on what happened since I, well, died? And maybe tell me what that is?" She pointed to Todd the wraith, who was standing in the observation room above them talking with General Landry and Jon Sheppard.

"Volunteers?" Cam joked as he looked around at his team mates.

"How much do you remember?" Daniel asked as he took a seat at the foot of her bed.

Her forehead crinkled in thought. "Not much, really. Well, not enough to make sense of anyway. Just bits and pieces. Flashes of Qetesh. Some bits that don't make sense. Some bits I'd rather not try to make sense of..." Her eyes seemed to focus elsewhere, brows furrowed in confusion before she gave a visible shudder. "I figure I'll just let you tell me what happened and then block out the rest."

Cam took a seat on the edge of her bed and patted her arm while the others made themselves comfortable around her. "Okay, here's what happened..."


	38. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

Daniel walked into his room, reaching over to flick on the lights only to notice that they were already on. He looked up from the book he had had his nose in to find Vala stretched comfortably across his bed. At least she was fully clothed, he noted to himself.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?" He asked as he walked across the room to the desk by the wall.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she replied with an innocent smile.

"No," he sat down in the chair, placing the book gently on the desk in front of him before shifting his body to face her. "I'm pretty sure Dr. Lam said you would be on bed rest for at least another week or two while Sam and McKay help you sort out your memories."

She scoffed at this. "That's what she thinks. I've seen my fair share of beds in the past year." She paused, noticing his wince. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out right. I just meant I was confined to quarters more often than not."

"It's okay, Vala. We know he was trying to create a harcissus," he whispered. "I know it must have been horrible for you. And if you need to talk about it, that's okay."

She paced around the room, idly fingering some of the books strewn about. "Truth be told I'm still not quite sure what's real and what's not. I'm fairly certain I thwarted his attempts at making babies together though. All I do know is that most of it I'd rather not think about."

"Most of it?" He gave her a confused look. "Are you telling me there are parts you don't mind thinking about?"

She gave him her best wicked grin, but it didn't meet her eyes. "I was a queen after all."

"Come on, Vala. You don't expect me to buy into that do you?" He narrowed his eyes at her and nodded to the bed.

She breathed in deep before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It wasn't all that bad in the beginning. I mean, aside from going absolutely bonkers being in confinement all the time. My escape attempts were fun." She beamed. "And quite clever."

"I'm sure they were. But?" he pressed.

Her eyes glassed over a bit, seeing images in her mind that he wasn't privy too. "Well, things changed. He was pretty angry with me when I almost escaped." She mentally shook herself, standing up and stretching her arms above her head. "But that's neither here nor there. It's not what I came to talk to you about anyway."

"Okay," he nodded, uncertain as to where this was going as she crossed the room and pulled herself up onto the desk. "Vala, what are you doing?"

"There's something I need you to answer honestly for me." She paused as he leaned back, then scooted herself directly in front of him. "I keep getting flashes of things that happened with Qetesh, and I know there's still a lot to be sorted out in there, but some of it I'm fairly certain is real."

He gave her an expectant look. "And? What's the question?" He narrowed his eyes as she propped her feet on his knee and leaned forward.

"Why exactly would you be so keen to make out with a goa'uld when you are constantly turning me down?" A humorous glint crossed her eyes.

Daniel took in a deep breath before pushing her legs off of him. "Glad to see you are feeling back to normal." He stood up, walking to the door and opening it for her. "You should probably get back to the infirmary before Dr. Lam starts looking for you."

"No, I'm serious Daniel," she walked over to stand in front of him. "Is that memory real? I mean, did that really happen with you and Qetesh?"

He glared at her, swinging the door shut so no one passing by could hear. "Yes. I thought it was you, though. And before you go making any snarky remarks, I'd like for you to just keep in mind that for all we knew you were dead and you seemed really fragile, so I didn't want to hurt you anymore than you had already been."

She took a step back. "I understand. You're saying it was a very emotional moment for you because...well, you found your long lost coworker to whom you feel responsible for and thought was dead and felt guilty for thinking was dead." She gave a weak smile and took a step toward the door before turning back. She hung her head, her stance seeming more somber than usual. "However little it meant to you, I just wanted to thank you for it. It gave me hope." She looked up, faking a playful look. "And if you ever want to finish what you started, let me know."

At this point, Daniel's anger boiled over. He had actually thought for a moment that she was being sincere. "Oh come _on!_" he shouted as she turned back to the door. "Does it never end with you?"

Vala licked her lips, shocked by the anger in his voice as she reached for the door. "I don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered.

"I know you've been through a lot, but would it kill you to show just the tiniest bit of appreciation for the hell we went through while you were missing? We busted our asses trying to find you for _months!_ We were worried sick constantly! And when we thought you were dead? But no, no, Vala can't just simply say thank you and be happy to have friends that would go to hell and back to find her! _No!_ Instead you have to take the whole thing and turn it into some sick joke just so you can deal with it! Well, I'm sorry that you are emotionally incapable of dealing with problems, but I don't find anything about the last year to be funny!" He took of his glasses and rubbed his temples, trying to calm himself.

She turned around, her cheeks stained with tears and her lower lip shaking. "Nor do I. I am well aware of what I went through and what I have to live with. And none of it is funny, nor am I laughing at any of it. And for the record, I thought I was showing my appreciation by thanking you. I'm not exactly good at those sort of things but I thought that you should know how much you helped me, inadvertently as it was or not."

Her words gave him pause. "You really mean that, don't you?" His eyes searched hers, trying to find the truth in them. He slowly took a step closer to her. "What do you mean inadvertently?"

She let out a shaky breath. "No, I'm sorry Daniel. I think I've lost enough of my dignity since I stepped through this door. I'll keep that to myself, if you don't mind." She turned to open the door, but he halted her as he covered her hand with his own over the doorknob.

He gently turned her around to face him, his heart thumping in his chest. "Tell me what you meant, and don't you dare play around with me on this one."

She closed her eyes momentarily, then opened them to look around. "I wasn't playing around to begin with. Not much anyway." She half shrugged.

"Look at me," he lifted her chin with his finger. "How did I help you without knowing it?"

Her eyes met his before shifting back down. "That memory...it gave me hope. It gave me the strength I needed to keep fighting." She looked back up at him. "Knowing that you were still out there looking for me and thinking that you missed me as much as...Silly, I know." She trailed off. "I just meant that it was a nice memory to hold onto, even if it wasn't real or didn't mean anything."

Without hesitating, he closed the distance between them, his lips pressing against hers gently. She started at the contact, then slowly lifted her hand to his face, her mouth moving against his. He pulled away slowly, his blue eyes dancing as they took her in.

She opened her eyes, looking into his with disbelief before a smile crept into her cheeks. "If at any time you utter the awkward words 'Okay _that_ happened' I might be forced to hurt you."

He caressed her cheek softly before pulling her closer against him. "No promises," he joked before leaning in to kiss her once more.


	39. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Dr. Lam returned first thing in the morning to the infirmary to check on her patient. "Vala? How are you doing?" she asked the lump on the bed. She narrowed her eyes as she got closer and pulled the sheet down to reveal three pillows tucked underneath it.

"How's the Queen doing?" Cam asked as he walked into the infirmary with Carter. "Carter here was hoping to play with her brain a bit."

Sam narrowed her eyes at him. "To fix it, Cam." Sam took in the pillows on the bed and the angered expression on Carolyn's face. "Umm....where is she?"

Dr. Lam crossed her arms over her chest, her expression dark. "I have no idea. I was just about to sound the alarm."

Cam raised a hand to stop her. "No need. I have a feeling I know exactly where she is." He nodded for them to follow him down the corridors. When they got to Daniel's room, he stopped and gestured to Carolyn. "You want to do the honors?"

"No, no, no!" Sam interjected. "There's no way Daniel would...well I mean, not this soon. She's just starting to recover."

"And they've been away from each other for close to two years." He nodded to Carolyn. "Open the door doc. I guarantee you will find your patient in there."

Carolyn looked back and forth between the two colonels. "I'm not sure I want to now. And I have to say I think Sam is right. Dr. Jackson would never take advantage of Vala like that."

Mitchell shook his head, grabbing the card from her hand before swiping it. The door clicked and Cam opened it quietly to reveal Daniel asleep on top of his covers with a fully clothed Vala wrapped in his arms. "Told you so," he whispered with satisfaction. "What's say we let them sleep?"

Sam was trying to hide her smile. "Yea. Something tells me this is the best sleep they've had in awhile."

Dr. Lam looked impatient as she closed the door gently. "Fine," she hissed. "But I want to run a full checkup on her by 1000." She rolled her eyes at Cam's stern look. "Okay, 1200. And Sam, I think you should still start her....um..." She looked uncertain as to what to call it.

"Memory therapy," Sam suggested.

"Okay. Start that this afternoon." She rolled her eyes in the direction of the door. "They can snuggle later. And tell Jackson if he ever steals a patient of mine like that again he's gonna have hell to pay!"

Carter nodded with a laugh before she and Cam headed down the corridor.


End file.
